Cold Visions
by oranfly
Summary: He'd accidently found out and that was possibly the worst of it.  Pre-Season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

He'd accidently found out and that was possibly the worst of it. Peter had driven to her place to surprise Olivia with her favorite pizza after a long day at work and he had just parked a few cars down from her place when he saw her door open and the silhouette of two people was framed in her doorway. One he determined was Olivia from the billowing of her long hair in the wind and the other must have been a man based on his taller height and wide shoulders. Peter stayed in the car, frozen in place as Olivia's head dropped before looking back up at the man and he cupped her cheek and lowered his lips to hers. Peter's heart gave a painful throb and his stomach dropped to the floor of the car. He waited anxiously for her to slap the man. Pull back in revulsion. Anything that would get her out of that kiss but instead she leaned in and though her hands stayed by her sides it didn't take a genius to see she was into the kiss and took them a few minutes to break. The man practically skipped back to his car and Olivia watched the man go for a few seconds before turning to go back inside. Peter wanted to pound down her door and demand answers. Why hadn't she told him she was seeing someone? They were partners and friends. There had never been room for secrets and lies between them. Yes, there were plenty of things they didn't know about each other but they never actively kept things from each other on purpose. He'd gone straight home after that and his mind seemed stuck on her and this betrayal. That kiss kept replaying in his mind and the sting of it never diminished – mostly because stupidly he'd thought he would be the next person she kissed even if it took her awhile to realize it.

Days passed and though Peter and Olivia had spent a considerable amount of time together due to the increased case load, she hadn't said one word about her change in relationship status and Peter refused to be the one to bring it up. The tension between them continued to grow though and after Peter had snapped at Olivia she snapped back.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Olivia whirled on him.

"What's wrong with me? What about you?" Peter growled. "When did we start keeping secrets?"

Olivia gave him a look of confusion and then fear flashed through her eyes and she knew he knew.

"Who is he?" Peter's voice had softened and the hurt laced his voice.

Olivia looked like for a second she'd consider playing dumb but her face dropped to the ground and she couldn't hold his gaze as she answered. "Jeremy."

"Where did you guys meet?" Peter asked, already feeling each answer like a knife in the heart but needing to know more.

"Two cases ago at Massive Dynamic," Olivia said softly, only glancing up to see the pain in his eyes before looking back down. "He's a biochemist there."

"When were you going to tell me?" Peter asked. "Before you married him?"

"Peter it's not like that," Olivia said, her voice pained.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. It just would've been nice if you'd said something instead of me having to find out after catching you two at it." Peter said, putting a hand up and turning away from her.

"What?" Olivia sputtered, following close behind him.

"I saw you last week, outside your place." Peter stated, not even glancing at her.

"You were spying on me?" Olivia balked and grabbed his arm to bring him to a stop.

"Of course not! I wanted to surprise you with dinner, but you were obviously busy so I just turned around." Peter said coldly, shaking loose of her grip.

"Peter – I…" Her mind scrambled for words but then something in her hardened and it showed in her eyes. "I don't think I have to explain myself to you. I have every right to be happy and just because you don't approve doesn't mean I don't deserve it."

"Livia – you know that's not what I mean," Peter said turning to face her again. "I do want you to be happy, but obviously you felt like you needed to keep this from me. Why?"

"It's a casual thing I guess and that's all I wanted. A step in the right direction of getting my life back," Olivia explained, sounding almost like she was trying to convince herself as well. "I've been too scared to try again for too long and I guess I just couldn't find any excuses to tell him no when he asked me out."

Peter nodded, trying not to show the disappointment. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he'd asked first then maybe she would've said yes to him, but he'd missed his chance. They walked back to the SUV in silence; the tension having faded some but it hadn't disappeared completely.

When Olivia made it home that night, late as usual, she went straight for the shower navigating her way past the blinking answering machine. Once under the rushing heat of water her mind finally released its hold on her and she let go. Explaining herself to Peter had been much harder than she thought it would've been, but part of her was glad it was over with. If she were honest with herself she could admit that she had hoped he'd never found out but what was done was done.

Her heart lurched when she remember the pained look on his face as if she had been twisting the knife she'd thrown in his back. It killed her to see that look on his face and of course she knew why.

She was in love with him.

The second partner in three years she had fallen for and that was a large part of the reason she'd said yes to Jeremy. She felt like she needed to break the trend she had unwittingly setting for herself. It was that thought she continued to tell herself as she readied herself for bed and eventually fell asleep, her last thought despite her efforts being of Peter and the haunted look he had been giving her all week.

OPOPOPOP

It was just past one in the afternoon two weeks after their talk and Peter and Olivia stood bickering over suspect options and who would be best to interview first when the door to the lab slowly opened, but Olivia and Peter continued, leaving the guest to Astrid who had rolled her eyes and gotten to her feet.

"Liv?" It was a man's voice and Olivia whirled around while Peter lifted his head to stare at the intruder.

"Jeremy?" Olivia asked slowly and moved toward the man. Peter glowered at the scientist who had swept in under his nose to take Olivia, but then he remembered that he wanted Olivia to be happy and swallowed down the urge to throw swings at the guy, but he did give him an intense look over. He was maybe an inch shorter than himself, with black wavy hair and brown eyes. Though he would never admit it out loud he cut a pretty handsome figure and it was no wonder Olivia was dating him. Jeremy seemed only to have eyes for Olivia though as he gave her a charming smile and then pulled out a single red rose that Olivia slowly took; blushing and unable to hold his gaze.

"Who's he?" Astrid asked with a furrowed brow but an appreciative smirk on her face.

"The new boy toy," Peter grumbled, turning away so he wouldn't see them exchange a chaste kiss of greeting.

"Whoa…" Astrid said in awe. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Peter asked, still not looking at his partner and her beau.

"Anyone with eyes can see you love her," Astrid said softly, giving him a look of understanding.

"Too bad she doesn't know," Peter sighed and moved back towards his lab station so he wouldn't have to watch the two love birds.

"Peter, I'll be by tonight and we can interview Mr. Kasey." Olivia said, waving at him as she left the lab with Jeremy leading. She didn't even wait for his response and Peter tried not to care.

OPOPOPOPOP 

Olivia swung by the Bishop's house and before she could get out to knock on the door, Peter was flying out the front door and swinging open the passenger door.

"In a bit of a hurry?" Olivia asked.

Peter just gave her narrowed eyes and she shut up. They were still on a little bit of thin ice – but it was getting better. They were twenty minutes into their silent car ride when Olivia finally voiced the concern she'd had for the last ten minutes once she confirmed her assumptions in her rearview mirror.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but we're being followed…" Olivia said and Peter twisted almost comically fast in his seat to stare back at the traffic behind them. "Two cars back – black windowless van."

"Shit…" Peter sighed. "What do we do?"

"Call for backup and try to lose them – wait…" Olivia swerved and Peter hit his head on the window when he didn't react fast enough. "Sorry – they're trying to overtake us now." Olivia swerved again but this time Peter braced himself for it as Olivia flew in and out of the way of the van as it sped up leaving just them and the van as the other car took the last exit. They were now a few miles out from civilization and they were surrounded by fields of corn.

"The call won't go through – what now?" Peter asked, trying not to panic. Just then the two back tires were shot out as their ride became very bumpy.

"We're escaping on foot now," Olivia said with grim determination. "We head out into the corn and then turn left to run parallel with the road, back where we came from."

Peter nodded nervously as Olivia threw on the breaks and they dove out of the SUV and ran into the corn. Peter groped for Olivia's hand as they broke past the barrier of corn and he led them as fast as he could deeper into tall fields. At one point he lost his grip on her hand and he heard her turn and shoot at their followers and he tried not to slow too much but he wasn't about to lose her either. He was just about to turn and head south like they had planned when he heard Olivia shout and then the rustling of corn as she hit the ground.

"No!" Peter gasped and turned back around to kneel beside her.

"Peter… go… now…" Olivia murmured sleepily. Peter picked out a small dart in her shoulder and sniffed the end.

"No, you're stupid if you think I'm leaving you." Peter said, trying to gather her in her arms before realizing it was probably useless because the others were just seconds away from capturing them.

"Peter, please don't argue – just this… once…" and then hers eyes closed and she was unconscious.

Peter reached for her gun and began firing into the dark forms stalking toward them before he felt the hard prick of something in his neck and his arms fell weak onto Olivia's stomach as the world began to fade around him. With one last great effort he groped for her hand and squeezed it as hard as he could before he collapsed and was lost to the world.

A/N: Yet another fic… I know… haha. Review if you like and I'll try and pass out Peter kisses ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do with them now?" James asked his boss.

"We follow through with our plans. Connect them both to the machines and we sync them." The doctor in charge said. "We need to know if she has the cortexiphan I've read about in her system and if he really is from the other side and then we go from there."

"Yes, sir." The man bobbed his head in agreement and began ordering the other lab technicians around to get their new subjects onto their chairs. "Let's get to it everyone!"

Everyone consumed themselves with work, carrying in the form of subject B who was still unconscious and now dressed in light blue scrubs. His limp form was adjusted onto the first chair and strapped down as an IV was pushed into his arm and they arranged the cocktails of drugs on the table beside him. Next came the form of subject D, the girl's blonde hair swinging down as they carried her toward the second chair in her green scrubs before performing the same prep for her.

"Bring them up on the screen, Angelo." James said after insuring that their subjects were ready. A few seconds passed and the stats of their subjects appeared on the larger screen behind them.

"I want a spinal tap on subject D and a complete blood work up on subject B by the end of the hour," the doctor in charge said before exiting the lab.

OPOPOPOP

"He's gone… Peter's gone…" Walter murmured for the tenth time in the last hour as they all sat in the Bishop's living room. It was just Astrid, Walter, and Broyles and he had just broken the news of their kidnapping to them.

"I still have to inform agent Dunham's sister in case she receives any calls," Broyles stood and placed a hand on Walter's shoulder. "We are doing everything we can to find Peter and Olivia."

Walter nodded distractedly as Broyles left.

"Don't worry, Walter. They'll find him. Peter has a knack for coming back," Astrid said trying to reassure him.

"I hope you're right, dear." Walter said before wondering to the kitchen and pulling out various amounts of drugs to mix himself something to settle down. Astrid flitted around him nervously unsure of what to do but not wanting to leave Walter's side if he needed her. Sighing she resigned herself to the new full time status of keeping up with Walter until they'd found Peter again.

OPOPOP

Peter was picking his way through a dark and dense forest, feeling more nervous by the minute. Last he remembered he was running through a corn field and though it was a bit sketchy he remembered feeling terrified and glancing back to see Olivia running right behind him, looking so determined and scared.

He needed to find Olivia.

"Olivia?" He called into the darkness. There was a rustling to his right and then he heard the sound of something large and horrible fly high overhead as it screeched and made his knees buckle as he covered his ears. "O – " A hand covered his mouth from behind him and he jerked forward to break free only to pull the person on top of him when he fell.

"Would you keep quiet already?" Olivia hissed.

"Livia – thank God!" Peter hugged her closely before she jerked herself back.

"This is a cortexiphan induced dream, Peter. What are you doing here?" Olivia whispered loudly.

"Cortexiphan? But we were running in that field – being chased by those men…" Peter said, growing more confused by the minute. "You don't think they're experimenting on us, do you?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the genius," Olivia grumbled dryly.

Peter glowered at her before looking around again. "How does this work? How do we get out of here?"

"I think it depends on the person running the experiment," Olivia swallowed down a wave of panic. "Peter… I – " her voice broke and she batted away the tears of helplessness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Shhhhh," Peter cradled her face in his hand and brushed a thumb along her cheek. "We'll get out of here, just you wait and see."

Olivia nodded and then slowly got to her feet. "Let's do this…"

*Two weeks later*

"It's time to move onto phase three," the lead doctor said to James.

"Yes sir," James moved to the supply cabinet on the far right of the lab and drew out a tray of supplies containing syringes and Petri dishes and brought them to a microscope. "Angelo, it's time for phase three."

Angelo nodded and together they prepped their subjects, both moving slowly in their disapproval of the phase, but their families were at stake if they didn't do as they were ordered and so they followed through, both feeling pity for the subjects before them.

*Two weeks later*

"Livia…" Peter murmured as her image faded before his eyes. "No! Livia!" Peter jerked awake only to find himself strapped to a lab examining chair with needles in arms. He thrashed in place, trying to break free of his confines when he caught sight of Olivia in a chair beside him, clearly unconscious. "Livia…" he gasped and renewed his efforts to escape. "Livia!"

"Calm him down already!" A shorter man came running into the room, grabbing a syringe on his way toward Peter.

"NO! What are you doing to us?" Peter flinched away from the man with the needle as best he could but it was no use.

"Don't worry, you're part is finished and you'll be returned home soon." He said, injecting the clear liquid into the IV.

"And Olivia?" He asked, the room already fading.

"I'm afraid we'll need her for awhile yet," the man said almost sadly and then everything was black.

Someone was gently slapping his cheeks now and Peter jerked awake only to fall back again when he realized how much it hurt to sit up. He blinked up into the eyes of Walter who appeared to be crying.

"Walter?" Peter's voice was scratchy and he barely heard himself but it was enough for Walter to produce more tears and hug him tightly.

"Oh Peter! We thought you were dead!" Walter gushed before finally releasing him again.

"Olivia…" Peter's brain was finally catching up to him. He'd been kidnapped. So had Olivia. They had run tests on them. "Olivia! Where is she?" Peter sat up despite the radiating pain to find himself in a hospital bed and Astrid was just coming in.

"Peter! You're awake!" Astrid quickened her pace across the room and enveloped Peter in a hug and quickly pulled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is she, Astrid?" Peter asked, his voice shaking in fear and worry.

"We were hoping you could tell us…" Astrid said sadly.

"You mean she's not here too?" Peter asked almost hopefully.

"No… Peter I'm sorry…" Astrid said, resting her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"They knew about cortexiphan," Peter mumbled before catching Walter's gaze. "They ran tests on both of us with it and they kept her… they said they needed her still."

Peter's heart rate monitor was now working overtime and a nurse bustled in to shoo everyone out so he would relax.

"Don't worry – we'll find her, Peter." Astrid said with as much determination as she could summon up and then they were gone and Peter was falling asleep as they gave him a sedative.

He later woke to an empty room and because he couldn't bring himself to distract his mind with TV he stared out the room window, wondering how Olivia was doing and feeling terrible for having abandoned her even if it wasn't by his choice. A knock on the door brought him from his reverie and he turned to see a man with black hair and brown eyes enter the room and then he realized it was Jeremy and his stomach dropped. There was only one thing they had in common and he wished he'd have better news for the man even if he didn't like him.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked, his voice rough around the edges as he took a seat a couple feet from the bed. Peter had to admit that the man really looked like he hadn't slept the entire time she'd been gone and it showed.

"Several men chased us down, shot us with sedation darts, and took us back to a lab for testing." Peter said, not knowing how to tell him except straight.

"If you're back why isn't she with you?" Jeremy asked with a broken voice and the guilt made Peter's stomach revolt.

"I don't know," he said sadly, his body slouched in defeat.

"You left her alone to defend herself against those – those _monsters_?" Jeremy looked disgusted and angrily at Peter and he took the hit and all its implications. He deserved it – all the hurt and pain because she was suffering ten times more at the hands of those lab people and he wasn't there to keep her company anymore.

"I'm sorry," Peter said dejectedly. "I didn't exactly have a say in the matter – but I'm not going to rest until she's found again."

"You love her don't you…" Jeremy said softly.

"It doesn't matter does it? She chose you," Peter said sadly.

Jeremy must not have had anything to say about that because he turned and left him alone to sulk in silence over the partner he'd been ripped away from.

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll make sure to keep the writing if you keep going :D Okay, well I'd write anyways but the reviews make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

*Two weeks later*

Peter was finally giving up for the night and crawling into bed. The last couple weeks had been spent racing from one lead to the next as to where Olivia could be and he'd finally neglected himself to the point where he was snapping at everyone and he wasn't able to think clearly. So after a long hot shower and a sandwich he curled up into bed and was fast asleep before he could even pull his covers over himself.

_He was navigating himself through a large banquet room, searching for something or someone, though he wasn't sure what exactly. But then he caught a glimpse of blonde and pale green and when he turned to see what it was it was already gone. Feeling in his gut that it was the flash of something he was supposed to find he wound his way out onto a balcony encased by the night sky and twinkling stars and there stood a girl with long blonde hair in green scrubs who appeared to be thirteen, staring out at the calm night._

"_Who are you?" Peter asked the girl. She turned and her green eyes met his and he didn't need to wait for her to answer._

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already?" Her voice was young but still sounded like her._

"_Livia…" Peter murmured and stepped closer but she held her hand up to stop him._

"_You left me, Peter." Her voice was hollow and filled with pain. "They keep me in a cage like an animal. And when I don't eat they hook me up to an IV and force a food tube down my throat to feed me. Peter I'm scared. They knock me out to run tests and to keep me clean and I don't know what it is they do when I'm asleep."_

_The little girl's face crumbled into twisted pain and he knew that look from having seen it more than a few times on his partner._

"_Livia… we're searching for you – I won't give up," Peter said and knelt down in front of her to take her small hands._

"_Peter please find me, I'm scared of what they'll do next and I feel weird." Olivia gave him large sad eyes. "Please, Peter."_

_She slowly faded into the night and Peter grasped for her as the rest of the surroundings faded. _

"_Livia! Livia, no don't leave me!" _

Peter called out to her as he woke in his own bed, wondering if it was really her he had talked to.

"Peter! Breakfast is on!" Walter called from downstairs and he grudgingly threw on some clothes to eat some of what his father had made, but then he would be back on his search for Olivia.

*Two months later*

They were declaring her missing persons case closed since she had been gone for three months now and no matter how much he yelled and screamed at Broyles that they couldn't stop looking the man wouldn't budge.

"She was a terrific agent, Peter. One of a kind, but I can't continue to pull all these resources to look for her. Not when we haven't had a lead in a month now," Broyles said regrettably. "I'm sorry, Bishop. I really am."

"We can't give up on her – she's out there still!" Peter growled, standing firm.

"I'm sorry," Broyles said before wiping his face tiredly with his hands.

Peter was at a loss for words and finally just left the office and got into his car. Ever since that first dream he'd been having them with increasing clarity and frequency and it was eating away at his sanity. He couldn't stand to see her so hurt and lost anymore – it was going to kill him. At times she was the 13-year old girl, begging him to save her from the hells she was trapped in and other times she was the partner and friend he knew now, staring him down and silently daring him to do something already. He wasn't sure which he hated more.

When he got home he grumbled some useless excuse to Walter who tried to talk to him once he'd entered the house and immediately headed up the stairs to his room. Opening the door and quietly shutting it behind him he moved towards the bathroom only for a flash of blonde to catch his eye and he spun around to see an unconscious Olivia splayed out on his bed. Peter blinked hard and fast before staring stupidly at her.

"I'm just dreaming again…" Peter said blinked some more until he realized that he was definitely not dreaming and closed the distance between the door and bed in seconds before kneeling on the bed before her and brushing her long hair from her face. She looked unharmed and healthy but why wasn't she awake? "Livia? Sweetheart, wake up…" Peter caressed the side of her face and began to look her up and down. She was wrapped only in a sheet that he didn't recognize and she appeared to be naked beneath that. Worry gripped him as he did a quick check of vitals and found everything to be normal.

"WALTER?" Peter called and heard the elder man shuffling up the stairs at an easy pace. "WALTER! HURRY!" The shuffling speed increased until the man stood in his doorway.

"Peter, what…" Walter began but then his eyes caught on Olivia. "Agent Dunham…"

"She won't wake up," Peter murmured worriedly. "Her heart beat is strong and regular, her breathing even – I don't know what could be wrong."

Just then she began to shift and let out a small groan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Peter?" She asked with a scratchy voice.

"Oh thank God," Peter breathed before clutching her closely so that her face rested in the crook between his shoulder and chest. "Thank God…" He breathed in the scent of her that was hidden by the smells of antibacterial wash and other lab smells, but under it there was still a bit of her and he clung to it.

"Where am I?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"You're safe, sweetheart. You're safe." Peter said. "Walter, could you please go call Broyles?"

Walter saw that this wasn't the time to part them for any reason so he nodded and took Peter's cell phone to call their boss.

"Yes, hello, it's Dr. Walter Bishop." Pause. "We found agent Dunham – or well, she found us." Pause. "Okay we'll meet you at the hospital then." Walter hung up the phone and looked to Peter.

"Livia, sweetheart, we're going to take you to the hospital to be checked out now, okay?" Peter said, smoothing back her hair in a soothing manner but as soon as she heard the word hospital she flinched and ripped herself from his arms.

"No!" She half shouted in wild panic. "I won't go."

"Livia…" Peter reached out for her but she only stumbled back and pulled herself into a corner on the floor and into a protective ball.

"No, no, no, no! I won't go and you can't make me," her voice was low and dangerous and if it weren't for the evident fear and panic she would've sounded like a spoiled child, but her body quaked in fear and tears welled in her eyes.

"Okay…" Peter said cautiously, hating the idea of her not getting checked out but he wasn't about to drag her there either. "Maybe you can let Walter take a look at you to be sure you're okay?" He knelt before her, giving her a few feet of space so she wouldn't feel trapped. She stared from Walter to Peter before hesitantly nodding. "At a girl. How about we go downstairs to the living room?"

She shakily got to her feet and he helped her by gently wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Here, you can borrow some of my clothes." Peter set her gently on the edge of the bed and went to his dresser to get a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for her. When she stayed dazed and frozen he bunched up the shirt and gently slipped it over her head. "C'mon Livia, up with the arms, I won't look." He turned and gave Walter a pointed look that said 'wait for us downstairs' and for once he didn't argue as he turned and left. He felt Olivia slowly move and then she tugged the shirt down. "K, now for the pants," he bunched the fabric up and slipped her feet into the holes and then pulled them up to her knees. "I'll look away again if you want to finish." He looked away and heard the rustling of fabric and then her hand squeezed his to say she was finished. He looked down at her and felt his breath catch. She looked so fragile and scared and he never thought he'd think those things about her. He just wanted to scoop her up into his arms and keep her there for all of eternity, but he knew that wasn't a realistic option.

Together they made their way down the stairs to see Walter puttering around the kitchen. Before either could ask what he was doing he brought in some tea and lightly buttered toast. Olivia flinched at seeing the food but forced the reaction deep down but not before Peter noticed it. He settled them both down on the couch and motioned for Walter to set the items down on the coffee table in front of them so she could take them at her own pace. He then left and brought back a basic med kit with a blood pressure cuff, thermometer, a small flashlight, and a few tongue depressors. Olivia clenched at Peter's hand so that it was in a vice-like grip while Walter went through the motions of checking her out and Peter took his cell phone to call Broyles.

"Hey, she won't go to the hospital so Walter is checking her out here."

"I don't care if she will or won't go, you've got to force her there, Bishop. We don't know what they did to her." Broyles responded with an edge in his voice.

"I won't make her go and Walter will do a better job than any doctor there. Besides, physically she appears to be just fine – just shaken up." Peter said with a flat voice. Broyles wasn't his favorite person at the moment.

"Fine, but I want a full medical report when you're done and I don't want any details held back." Broyles bit out and hung up.

Sighing, Peter closed the phone and returned his full attention to Olivia who kept staring at Peter when Walter didn't require her attention.

"Your blood pressure is within the normal parameters but a little higher than it was before. Temperature is a little high at 99.1, but otherwise you're fine," Walter said in a calm voice. "We really should do a full blood work up though to find out the extent of what they did to you."

Olivia flinched and curled into Peter's side and shook her head vigorously.

"Livia, it would be a good idea and I wouldn't leave your side." Peter said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb but she only shook more and buried herself deeper into Peter's side. "Okay, another time. For now you should just get some quiet and rest, maybe a snack."

Livia only shook some more and bit her lip to stop any noises from coming out and it killed Peter to see it.

"How about I call Rachel and tell her you're okay." Peter began dialing on his phone again. "Both her and Ella have been worried over you these last few months."

"What?" Olivia finally spoke up. "I've been gone for three months?"

Peter slowly nodded and kept her close.

"You're safe now and I'm not letting anything happen to you," Peter said, leaning over to press a kiss into her hair as her trembling slowly subsided.

"Can I stay here with you?" Olivia asked, giving him large doe-eyes that he couldn't turn away.

"Of course, sweetheart." Peter murmured and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Anything you want."

Peter was able to coax a piece of toast into her and half the tea before she passed out against Peter's shoulder. He managed to call Rachel who was currently in Chicago and let her know that Olivia was with him and okay now and asked if she could call Jeremy and let him know she was okay. The man had been calling and visiting non-stop to check on the progress of the case.

Scooping his arms under Olivia, he hoisted her up and carried her up to his room where he gently laid her down and covered her up with a soft blanket. He was about to turn and leave her alone when she blindly reach out and gripped his arm.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded softly and he couldn't deny her anything when she gave him that look and he nodded.

"I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable and then I'll be back," Peter gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading to his dresser to collect some basketball shorts and a singlet. He headed into the bathroom and quickly changed, not wanting to leave her alone for longer than necessary. When he got back into the room she was sitting up and looking directly at him, as if expecting him to not come out and her shoulders dropped in relief to see him. He crawled into the bed beside her and she immediately latched herself onto him, curling her body into his while fisting her hands in his shirt as if she were afraid he'd disappear into the night.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soft circles on her back until her breathing became even and she was fast asleep. It took an hour before his racing brain finally relaxed enough to drift off into a restless sleep.

A/N: Didn't really have a good place to end this so it took a little longer. Hope no one minded the length!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the sound of someone trying to pound down their front door that woke Peter and to his chagrin it was still very dark out. Carefully pulling himself out of Olivia's tight and sleeping grip he jogged down the stairs to throw the front door open and glare at their evening intruder. Jeremy stood on his front porch looking slightly wild eyed and looking desperate.

"She's here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah and she's alright," Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I want to see her," Jeremy said looking like he'd storm past Peter regardless of what he said.

"She's asleep – maybe in the morning – "

"Peter?" Olivia's timid and scared voice came from the bottom of the stair just ten feet behind him.

"Liv!" Jeremy started forward and Olivia stumbled back to get away.

"Jeremy, wait!" Peter dove in between them and Olivia quickly scrambled to her feet and clung to Peter's back. "She's been through hell and back – you need to give her some space and time." He could feel her trembling behind him and it took all his self control not to take her in his arms and shield her completely.

"Liv – I'd never hurt you; you know that right?" Jeremy looked crushed and Peter couldn't really blame the guy.

"I – I'm sorry, Jeremy. I just need some time, please." She looked like she was trying to gather up her courage to be her normal self but it was hard.

"So you want to be with the man who couldn't protect you in the first place? The one that let you get taken?" Jeremy's voice was beginning to border on hysterical and Peter frowned at him.

"He could've ran but he didn't – he stayed with me even though it meant he'd be taken too," Olivia squeezed his arm gently as if to let him know she hadn't forgotten that much.

"I'm sorry – I've just been so worried," Jeremy rubbed his hands over his tired face and looked up at her with desperate and sad eyes. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready."

"Thank you," Olivia murmured and watched him walk out the door, the guilt of turning him away eating at her.

When the door was shut Peter couldn't hold himself back anymore and he gathered her into his arms and just held her.

"I'm so sorry we were taken," Peter murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "I should've tried harder to keep you safe."

"Peter, shhhhh…" Olivia pressed a finger to his lips and gave him a weak smile. "You did your best – I know that."

Peter's eyes glistened with tears and he had to swallow them back so they wouldn't spill over. He had to at least appear strong for her sake.

"What did they do to you, Livia?" Peter asked, gently caressing the side of her face.

Olivia bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I wish I knew," she whispered so softly he barely heard her.

"Why don't we get some sleep," Peter offered, gently steering her toward the stairs and giving her an out.

"Yeah… okay."

Peter tried to respect that Olivia would want her space while they slept; after all she was a taken woman. Jeremy's visit was enough to remind him of that. So he'd stayed facing her, needing to be able to wake at an instant and see her there, but made sure to keep some space between them. When he woke though he was surprised but not unhappy to see that somehow they'd found each other in their sleep and were now spooning with her form pressed snuggly up against his front. Peter silently inhaled a breath of her scent and felt his heart give a painful throb in response. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning, but he was on borrowed time since she was with someone else and clearly didn't want him. Wanting nothing more than to stay there curled up with her, he grudgingly pulled himself from the bed trying to avoid waking her and padded over to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him he pressed his palms into the counter beside the sink and let his weight shift forward as he stared depressed in the mirror.

Yes, he was thrilled she was back and safe, though slightly damaged, at least she was live, but his heart still wanted more – craved more.

"Not yours," Peter muttered softly. "Not yours…"

He could just be happy she was alive and back – really, he could. But that didn't stop the aching throbs in his chest. He turned the cold tap on and splashed some water on his face and towel dried off. When he reentered the room it was to see Olivia sitting up and looking very panicked, frantically looking around.

"Livia…" He said her name softly so as not to startle her and she jolted before visibly relaxing upon seeing him.

Peter closed the distance between the bathroom and bed and took the seat beside her.

"Hey there," he tucked a wisp of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

"I thought it was a dream – that I wasn't there anymore." Olivia's breath came out in a shudder.

"Not a dream and you're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Peter assured her softly, knowing that he would die to keep her safe.

"I think I could eat now," Olivia half whispered and her stomach growled echoed her words.

They both chuckled softly and Peter pulled Olivia to her feet and then led her down the stairs to the kitchen where Walter was already waltzing around while making pancakes.

"It's about time you two got up," Walter said with more cheer than either of them felt.

"Gee thanks, Walter." Peter rolled his eyes and offered Olivia a seat at the table while he made her a plate of pancakes and bacon.

Setting the plate down in front of her he asked her if she wanted orange juice or milk as he retreated but the sound of her chair scraping and a blur of blue flannel and pale gold flashed past him.

"Livia?" He turned to see her missing and then the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut echoed through the house. He followed her to the bathroom and before he could knock the sound of her emptying her stomach filtered through the door. "Livia, can I come in?"

"Nooooo…" Olivia groaned and then there was more retching.

"I'm coming in!" Peter called through the door and opened it without any other warning. His first glimpse into the room was of Olivia sitting with her knees tucked to the sides and her face buried in the toilet her blonde hair creating a perfect curtain to hide her. "Oh sweetheart…" He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair aside so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Go away," Olivia said, not wanting him to see her like this, but also not really wanting him to leave.

"I'd like to see you try and make me," he gave her small smirk and rubbed small circles on her back as dry heaves racked her body. When she seemed to be finished he handed her a warm rag and she cleaned her face up before giving him a look that was a cross between embarrassed and defeated. "What happened?"

"I believe I got nauseous," Olivia quipped dryly, her body shaking as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, I noticed – but why?" Peter asked, keeping close in case her knees buckled, but stopping himself from helping her because he knew she hated him seeing her weak.

"I don't know, the bacon I think," Olivia winced at the memory.

"I thought you liked bacon?" Peter asked with a small smile since she looked so uncomfortable.

"I thought I did too," Olivia grumbled, rubbing her upset stomach. "Can you make the bacon disappear before I get back out there?" She gave him pleading eyes and he nodded.

"Sure, though Walter will think we've gone on bacon strike and he might not be happy about it."

Olivia gave him a weak smile before he disappeared out the door, shutting it behind him and leaving her behind. Five minutes passed and she heard him call out.

"It's safe!"

Olivia poked her head out and gave a tentative sniff and when her stomach didn't revolt she exited the bathroom. Once in the kitchen Walter was frowning at her and muttering under his breath.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my father and his grumpiness," Peter gave Walter a tired glare and he only muttered some more.

"Thanks," she said to both men before taking a seat and then after a slow start began inhaling pancakes. Peter looked on in astonishment when she ate seven pancakes and two glasses of orange juice. "Mmmm, that was delicious."

Walter and Peter only nodded dumbly as they stared at her. She did look more like herself though and that made him happy.

"So do you think you'd be up for a blood test?" Peter asked trying to keep his voice casual but she still flinched.

"I don't know…" Olivia murmured, her eyes shifting frantically for an out.

"It's okay, we'll do it when you're ready." Peter said giving her a reassuring look.

Olivia gave him a weak smile and nodded her thanks.

The week passed in which the three of them learned a delicate balance to cohabitate without killing each other which consisted of mostly Olivia staying hidden away and reading her way through the books they'd kept in the house.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Next update will be much quicker and hopefully tomorrow. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I loved them all!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going back to work on Monday," Olivia stated the Saturday after she'd returned.

"You're sure you want to so soon? Broyles said you could have another couple weeks," Peter reasoned, not wanting to push her into staying but needing her to know she had options.

"Yes, I need my life back which also brings me to the living arrangements…" Olivia ducked her head down before meeting his eyes. "I think I should move back to my place. I can't keep imposing on you and Walter. I think he might be tired of not eating meat."

"That's not true, Livia. Well, maybe the meat part is, but you can stay here as long as you want," Peter insisted. "In fact, it's kind of put my mind at ease knowing where you are and that you're so close."

Olivia gave him a sad smirk. "I feel better being here too, but I can't stay forever and I need to get my life back to normal."

Peter nodded grimly and sighed. "Well our house is always open to you, Livia – anytime at all." He wanted to convince her to stay with him, whatever it took, but she was a bird he couldn't keep caged and he'd always known that.

She nodded and then turned and left the room to go up the stairs, presumably to pack up the few belongings she'd kept there. Peter tried to return to his computer project he'd started up but found he couldn't focus. He couldn't get his mind off how much he'd miss her always being there. Breakfasts with Walter, fighting over the remote for tv program rights, debating on dinner, and curling up into bed apart only to wake up entwined. It had only been a week but he had let himself get used to having her around even after telling himself he shouldn't. Their day went on though and he waited with baited breath for her to ask him for a ride but none came until it was nearing ten in the evening.

"Can I stay here one last night?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Of course!" Peter almost squeaked and then tried to hide the broad smile spreading across his face. One last night to be with her and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

They went through their normal routine of her having the bathroom to ready for bed first and then he'd take his turn and return to the bedroom to find her tucked into the side she had been claiming since she'd started staying with him dressed in one of his t-shirts but upon further inspection that was all she was wearing. Peter swallowed past the drool that was beginning to fill his mouth at the sight of her splayed out on her stomach, long creamy legs peeking out from under the gray t-shirt that hung loosely on her frame. She had one of his mechanic magazines open as her feet kicked a rhythm only she knew.

"Something wrong?" Her voice interrupted his daze and he quickly focused his eyes on hers and not on the body that was half naked on his bed.

"Uh, no! Just trying to remember where I left the latest issue of that magazine you're reading," Peter rambled.

"I thought I saw it downstairs in the pile of mail on the kitchen island," Olivia offered innocently.

"Right, that would make sense, wouldn't it…" Peter laughed nervously before joining her in bed. He rolled over to face the wall away from her so he wouldn't see her scantily clad form and sighed. "G'night, Livia."

"G'night, Peter."

All consuming fear rushed through Peter's body while he slept, but it wasn't until the sound of something hard hitting the wall that he realized something was definitely wrong and he needed to wake up. His eyes slowly batted open and he fought his sluggish confusion until he saw a large book fly overhead. His body straightened up in bed and his confusion only increased exponentially as more objects began to fly around the room. A soft whimpering drew his attention to his bed partner.

Olivia was quivering in her sleep as she whimpered her fear to the air around them. He was about to try and wake her when the crash of a glass vase against the wall compelled him to block her body with his as the glass came flying back at them, biting into Peter as he protected Olivia as best as he could.

"Livia, wake up sweetheart," Peter murmured into her ear.

"Peter don't leave me!" She called out in her sleep and her body froze in terror that broke past Peter's mental shield so even he could feel it. Another shard of glass flew past and he felt it graze his cheek; barely missing Olivia.

"Livia!" He called out, much louder than before and over the tornado of mass chaos as everything he owned spun circles around the room. Her body jolted awake and her eyes found his in seconds. Everything fell to the floor at once and she startled at the sound, looking around frantically.

"Peter, what happened?" Olivia asked trying to keep her voice even.

"I don't know," Peter said, his voice drifting off as he realized just how they were positioned with his body pinning hers to the bed. It must have occurred to her as well because a milder fear replaced the blind terror and underneath that, well hidden lust licked like flames at its confines. Peter's lips parted and he felt his breath catch in his chest. "Livia…" his voice was low and held a quiet warning.

Olivia watched his eyes dilate and she knew he felt the same heated lust that coiled deep in her core. She gently cradled his face in her hand and drew his face slowly down to hers so that their lips were just a breath apart.

"Please…" she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

It was all the encouragement he needed because he finished the distance between them and captured her lips with his making the woman in her roar to life. Need flared inside of her and she couldn't hold back the low moan that spilled from her lips. Olivia felt that he still kept his distance though but his restraint was fading fast. Just when she thought they'd found their undeniable rhythm that they share he pulled back sharply.

"Jeremy," he gasped, his eyes wide as he pulled himself back from her.

She looked up at him in confusion before it hit her and she recoiled. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but then her eyes caught sight of the red trail down his cheek. Before he could back away further she gently swiped a finger across the red drop and knew it for blood.

"Peter, you're hurt," she whispered in half awe and worry. She quickly got to her knees and crawled closer to him before he could run. Forgetting for the moment what they had done, Olivia systematically checked him over with the thoroughness that belied her job title making Peter fidget under her intense gaze. "Stay here."

Olivia leapt of the couch and avoiding the various bits of debris around the room wound her way to the bathroom where he heard some general digging until she returned carrying a first aid kit. She knelt before him and pulled out some gauze and hydrogen peroxide before cleaning the cut on his face first.

"This would be easier if you didn't have the shirt on," Olivia said, trying not to blush.

Peter knew she was right and peeled the shirt from his body, hissing as it rubbed against the raw cuts around his torso. Olivia gasped in shock before quickly getting to work on his body. She was on the last one when she finally spoke up.

"I did this, didn't I?" Olivia asked softly. She avoided his direct gaze for as long as she could but eventually had to look up to see his reaction.

"No, it's those damned scientists fault for using us as lab rats against our will," Peter said adamantly.

"This is just another reason I should leave," Olivia said softly and held a finger up to his lips before he could protest. "It could have been much worse."

He brushed her finger aside and laced his fingers with hers to keep her close. "I don't care. You're my partner and that's what partners do."

"Partners don't get each other killed, Peter." Olivia said weakly.

"So all the times you've thrown yourself into danger for my ass was what? A job perk?" Peter asked, his anger building until he saw the pleading look in her eyes that begged him to not make a big deal of this. "Livia, let me help you."

"You know I can't ask that of you," Olivia said softly.

"Damnit Olivia, let me in," Peter sighed in frustration, giving her soulful eyes.

She gave him wide and panicked eyes looking like she was either ready to break or run. He could feel the riot of emotions within her being held back and it killed him that he was the one making her feel this way.

"You know where I am if you change your mind," Peter said softly, backing away to give her some space before crawling back to his side to get some sleep and she did the same. He didn't remember when or how he fell asleep but when he woke up she was gone and he tried not to fell surprised.

A/N: To Fantasy Cat, for my only review, this one's for you!


	6. Chapter 6

Peter waited a couple days before texting her; the need to know that she was at least safe and alive was all consuming.

_Are you alive?_

The response took five minutes, but eventually one did come back.

_Yes._

Sweet and simple; just like her. Peter sighed in relief and got back to his day.

Olivia stared at her phone, willing herself to call him so that she could hear his voice. She hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours on and off each night since she'd returned to her place. Jeremy had called her each day, begging for her to come out with him or let him help but she had politely declined, feigning work overload or exhaustion. She just wasn't up for spending time with him after she'd spent the last week in Peter's bed.

She was just winding down for bed when she heard a knock at her door. Dressed only in short shorts and a ribbed singlet she crossed her apartment and checked the peephole. Jeremy stood on her doorstep fidgeting and looking nervous. Sighing, Olivia opened the door and tried not to look irritated that he was there.

"Hi," he said softly then took note of what she was wearing, his gaze traveling up her body from toe to head. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Olivia hesitated a bit before allowing him past her and shutting the door.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"Been better," Olivia said dryly. "How about you?"

"About the same," Jeremy smiled and reached out with a hand to caress the side of her face. "Liv, I've missed you."

Olivia let her eyes flutter shut at his gentle touch, willing herself to let go, but then Peter flashed through her mind's eye as his lips brushed against hers. Forcing herself past the image of Peter, Olivia leaned into the kiss and felt his hands rest on her hips before sliding back to her backside and pulling her close. Olivia brought her hands up to his chest and deepened the kiss, thoughts of Peter on the edges of her mind.

_Livia…_

"What?" Olivia jerked back suddenly and stared at him.

"I didn't say anything, Liv," Jeremy said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Olivia said and faked a yawn. "You don't mind if I kick you out for some sleep, do you?"

"No, unless maybe you'd like some company?" Jeremy gave her a hopeful look and Olivia smiled nervously.

"Thanks, but I need to get up early tomorrow," Olivia said giving him what she hoped was a disappointed smile.

"Yeah, okay…" Jeremy glanced down at his feet before looking up at her. "G'night, Liv."

OPOPOPOP

A week passed before Olivia came breezing back into the lab looking just as she used to. She approached him appearing every inch the professional until she was close enough for her lowered voice to be heard.

"I need that blood test," Olivia said in a hushed voice.

"Why now?" Peter tried to keep his voice casual.

"Broyles won't let me return to field duty without it," Olivia half whined.

Peter fought the grin, knowing what it cost her to get this test.

"Okay," Peter said and got up to collect the items needed. "Would you prefer if Walter did it?"

"No, ummm, could you?" Olivia asked, taking a seat.

When he was all set up he took a seat in front of her and began tying an elastic band around her upper arm.

"Make a fist and release it a few times," Peter instructed and lightly traced her arm for a good vein with his finger tips.

"So what were your blood test results?" Olivia asked, trying to quell the butterflies erupting in her stomach at his touch, but when he didn't answer she back tracked. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"Actually I was just waiting for you to ask," Peter gave her a half grin before slipping in a butterfly needle and grabbing for a colored tube. "Cortexiphan. Enough to show up on a blood test without needing a spinal tap."

"What?" Olivia winced.

"My blood test showed extreme amounts of cortexiphan; enough for them to wonder how it is I'm alive," Peter moved onto the second of five tubes. "Do you ever feel emotions that aren't yours?"

"What kind of question is that?" Olivia asked, her nose crinkled in confusion.

"Ever since they returned me I seem very in tuned to emotions that aren't mine," Peter finally got to the fifth tube.

"What does Walter think?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't asked actually," Peter began to clean up the small mess after placing a band aid on the inside of her elbow.

"Why not?" Olivia asked getting to her feet.

"Like you, I'm tired of being poked and prodded," Peter sighed.

"So, what? I can make objects move in times of stress and you can read emotions off people. Together we'll defeat evil?" Olivia gave him a wry grin and Peter chuckled.

"Actually, I can only feel one specific person's emotions," Peter gave her a suave grin that made her stomach flip and she creased her brow in confusion. "Yours."

"Huh?" Olivia asked, panic began to settle in.

"Right now you feel… shocked, panicked, oooo – and now angry," Peter listed off her emotions as they developed and they all warred together in confusion. "Don't worry. I've been learning how to block them so you have your privacy."

"Good. If I wanted you to know how I felt, I'd tell you," Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you really?" Peter scoffed and Olivia scowled at him.

"Let me know the results when you get them," Olivia's voice slipped back into FBI-mode and changed the subject quickly.

"Will do, boss," Peter said in a sing-song voice and turned to get back to work.

The way the lab work rolled out it was Walter who ended up running all the blood tests and didn't finish until after dinner.

"Well that's just interesting…" Walter rambled and if Peter thought his father might be working on something other than Olivia's tests then he might've ignored him.

"Do explain, Walter." Peter moved over to where his father was working.

"Oh! Son! I thought I was alone!" Walter chuckled and Peter worked past the urge to slap his own forehead.

What was so interesting?" Peter asked again.

"Oh – well it's just that the cortexiphan levels are even higher than yours were, but there's also a significant amount of chorionic gonadotropin."

"The only reason she would have that would be…" Peter's sentence died out and he and Walter share a look that said it all. "Shit…"

"I totally agree," Walter murmured.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I was amazed at the number! I won't complain if there was a repeat performance, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter grabbed his cell phone from his lab table and dialed her phone only for it to go straight to voicemail and Peter cursed under his breath. There were only a few reasons her phone would be off and none of them were good. He dialed Broyles instead and got him after three rings.

"And what do you want, Bishop?" His deep voice deadpanned.

"Where's Olivia?" He tried to keep the panic from his voice but even Broyles heard hints of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked instead.

"Where. Is. She." Peter half growled.

"She's on a radio silent raid at 55th N. Amsterdam. We were short on agents and she offered to go," Broyles finally explained. "Now will you tell me why you need to know?"

"You need to pull her out now," Peter said, already grabbing his jacket. "Stop asking questions and just trust me."

"Fine, I'll try." And then he heard dial tone.

"I'll be back," Peter half yelled before he was out the lab doors and speeding off to the business building at the address Broyles had said. When he pulled up behind the SWAT van, he leapt out of the car and frantically searched for the tell-tale blonde hair but couldn't see her anywhere until one of the men they had gone in searching for was dragging her out by her pony tail as she stumbled to keep up, very aware of the gun held to her head.

Peter's heart stopped for an agonizing second as the man yanked her to her feet and pressed the muzzle to her temple. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he lowered his new shields so he could feel her out.

Determination and anger laced with fear.

"Open your eyes, baby, I'm here…" Peter whispered under his breath and he watched her eyes fly open to meet his as a rush of relief and something else rolled over her, taking him completely off guard. She gave him a small grin before creasing her brow in intense focus. A few seconds passed where the man gripped her hard and then Olivia smiled before delivering a very hard hit to his solar plexus making the man bow over but not before he pulled the trigger. Peter couldn't look away in case these were the last moments to see and feel her alive, but there was no gunshot and a few seconds later, Olivia had him disarmed with the man's own gun pointed at him.

"You forgot the safety," Olivia quipped, grinding her heel into the man's back while flicking the safety off.

Peter nearly stumbled in relief as he approached her after a few other agents had taken care of the suspect. Curbing the urge to hug her he settled for grilling her.

"What the hell was that, Dunham? How'd you know he forgot the safety? And don't tell me you guessed…" Peter near-ranted.

"Good to see you too," Olivia quipped dryly. "Actually I turned the safety back on with my mind."

Peter's jaw dropped and he sputtered for words but found none.

"So why are you here anyways?" Olivia asked.

Peter's face fell and even though he wanted to run rather than tell her the truth, he knew she needed to know.

"We got the results on your blood work up," Peter said softly and gently grasped her upper arm.

"What is it Peter? Give it to me straight," Olivia said in one breath.

"Well besides the significant levels of cortexiphan we found high levels of chorionic gonadotropin," Peter stuck to the scientific names, knowing he was stalling.

"Peter…" Olivia whined.

"We think you're pregnant," Peter said, searching her face and leaving his shield down to feel her emotions, but he felt and saw nothing as she gaped at him.

"_What?_" The barrage of emotions hit him all at once and he almost staggered. Fear, confusion… more fear.

"We'd need to do an ultrasound to be sure, but it's the most logical conclusion," Peter told her calmly, watching her struggle not to fall apart.

"When?" Olivia whispered.

"Now if you want," Peter said.

"Okay, just let me tell my ride and I'll go back with you," Olivia turned and he could already feel her try and compartmentalize the new information. When she returned she was still decked out in her SWAT gear looking just a little dazed.

"Ready?" He asked gently and when she nodded they both climbed into the station wagon and drove back to the lab in silence. When they finally got into the lab, Walter had already set up the ultrasound machine and chair. Olivia paused in the doorway, staring at the setup. Peter had made it a few steps further in than her, but turned back to stand beside when she didn't appear to be budging.

"Livia, I won't leave your side," Peter said softly, taking her hand and leading her further into the lab. He helped her out of the bullet proof vest and then into the chair. "I've got this Walter."

"Alright son," Walter said, making room for Peter but not leaving them.

"You'll need to lift your shirt up so we can get at your stomach," Peter said, already beginning to finish the setup.

Olivia nodded and worked the hem of her shirt up until it rested beneath her chest. Peter globbed on some gel before flicking the machine on and running the wand over her flat stomach. She shivered beneath the cold sensation and her mind wondered to the last time they had used this setup on Charlie. She swallowed past those memories and met Peter's eyes, knowing his metaphorical shields were down in attempt to sooth her fears. He quickly turned his focus back to the machine though and then flicked another switch causing a rapid and echoing heartbeat to fill the room.

"And there it is," Peter said softly. "Dunham, meet baby Dunham."

A small picture appeared on the screen and it was unmistakably a baby.

"How – how far along am I?" Olivia asked in a hushed voice, tears already welling up in her eyes.

Peter clicked a few times and moved the wand.

"Judging by the size and development I'd say almost four months," Peter watched her carefully as she nodded her understanding.

"Could you guys give me a minute or two alone?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking in emotion.

Walter nodded and left but Peter only stood and sat on the chair beside her.

"I'm not going anywhere and you don't have to do this alone," Peter murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Peter…" she tried to sound angry but the second Walter was out the door the tears leaked down her cheeks and she sniffled.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I have to ask, but is there any chance it's Jeremy's?"

Olivia shook her head 'no' and Peter's stomach dropped. It meant that someone had taken advantage of her while she was being tested on. Anger rolled through him and he thought if any of those men from that lab showed up he'd kill them.

"We're going to find who did this Olivia, and I swear…" he left the threat at that, knowing she needed his support more than his notions for revenge. A sob broke free from her and Peter was quick to gather her into his arms. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it's okay."

She trembled in his arms as the sobs wracked her body, but the dam had broken and it wouldn't be blocked back up immediately. When she began to calm down Peter pulled back to look down at her.

"You know both Walter and I are here with anything you want or need – just say the word," Peter said in a hushed voice.

She gave him a weak smile in return but then looked down between them.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry…" she pulled further away to reveal a mess of ultrasound goo covering both of their fronts.

Peter chuckled softly and brought a towel from beside the machine to wipe them both off. When they were both clean he caught her gaze and they stared for a second, silently challenging the other to do something – anything. Peter glanced down at her lips and inched a little closer when a shrill ring broke the moment and they bolted apart. Olivia dug through her cargo pants pocket for her ringing phone and answered before checking.

"Dunham," she said her voice even and back to cop-mode. "Oh! Ummm, yeah. Sorry, work ran late tonight and I completely forgot. Can we reschedule for tomorrow night?" There was a pause. "K, thanks Jeremy."

She hung up the phone and gave him a rather miserable look and he backed away to make himself busy with cleaning up.

"I'm sorry… I guess I should be getting home soon," Olivia rambled off feeling the uncomfortable edge that remained between them.

"Yeah, uh, if you give me a minute I can give you a ride since you don't have a vehicle here," Peter offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks," Olivia murmured and scolded herself silently for sounding so girly.

Peter nodded and finished up the cleaning quickly before grabbing his light jacket and they both headed out to the car, grabbing Walter on the way.

"Can we get a dairy queen blizzard? I really want an oreo one," Walter rambled as they got in the car.

"We've got to drop Olivia off first, Walter – but then we'll see," Peter said complacently.

"I'm sure agent Dunham would love to get some ice cream with us!" Walter insisted, giving Olivia pleading eyes.

"Actually, ice cream does sound pretty good…" Olivia said as her stomach rumbled earning her a dubious look from Peter. "What? I haven't eaten all day!" Olivia whined.

"Fine, ice cream it is!" Peter sighed and took the next left to get them heading in the direction.

"You should come around more often Olivia; Peter is much easier to coerce into outings when you're with us," Walter said matter of factly.

"Walter!" Peter playfully scolded and shook his head.

They pulled into the parking lot and Walter ran in while Peter and Olivia walked a few feet behind taking their time.

"My treat, Dunham – whatever you want," Peter offered once they got up to the register.

"Thanks Peter!" Olivia gave him a beaming smile and turned to the cashier. "Can I get a large order of fries, two grilled cheese, and a large chocolate malt?"

Peter tried not to let the shock reflect on his face since he'd never seen her eat that much, but she did have an entire day to make up for and since there was two of them now…

"Sir, would you like anything?" The cashier gave him an annoyed look for taking so long.

"Just a small snickers blizzard, please." Peter mumbled and pulled out his wallet to pay since Walter had gone ahead and ordered his large banana split blizzard. Once paid up they chose a booth and Walter slid into the middle of one side while Olivia scooted all the way over on the other to let Peter in next to her. He quickly slid in next to her, making sure to leave a little space so she wouldn't feel crowded.

Their food arrived rather quickly and all but Peter dove into their food with gusto, Olivia finishing every scrap of food before reclining back in her seat with a contented sigh.

"It sounds bad, but it's almost a relief to know this kid is the reason I've been so freaking hungry these last couple months." Olivia half laughed.

"Good to see there are some upsides in this for you," Peter joked and bumped her knee with his playfully.

"I'm not sure I'd say that. I never have time to eat and now I suppose I'll have to try and make time for stuff like that," Olivia sighed, half glaring at her stomach.

"Well, the Bishop men are here to help," Peter smiled and Walter nodded his full agreement.

"You're going to regret saying that," Olivia laughed, stealing a bite of his unfinished blizzard.

"Hey!" He playfully smacked her hand with the spoon and she laughed. Walter's sigh drew them back to the present.

"Why aren't you two together?" Walter whined making both Peter and Olivia blush.

"Walter!" Peter admonished, giving Olivia a side glance. "Olivia and I are friends and partners. Besides, she's dating _Jeremy_." He said the man's name with a roll of his eyes earning a light elbow tap to the ribs from Olivia.

"I saw that," she mumbled and laughed nervously.

They're evening wound down and they eventually dropped Olivia off at her place.

A/N: There was just no good place to end this one so the next chapter will pick up right at this place. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews though! They really made my day!


	8. Chapter 8

A dark figure stood on her doorstep and once Olivia was out the door and got a better look, she knew it to be Jeremy. Glancing back at Peter she could tell he was worried and she gave him a weak smile.

"No worries, it's just Jeremy." Olivia said and shut the car door before heading up her steps. She didn't turn around but after a few seconds she heard Peter drive away leaving her alone with the man she'd slowly been pulling back from.

"Hey," he said and gave her one of his more charming smiles.

"Hi," Olivia returned and tried to smile. "I didn't realize you'd be here tonight."

"Did you want me to go?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"No!" Olivia said quickly. "We need to talk anyways. Might as well do it now."

Olivia got the key out for her place and let them in. Shrugging her light FBI windbreaker off she tossed it onto the arm rest of the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"Thirsty at all?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I could go for some whiskey if you have it," Jeremy said, following her into the kitchen.

Olivia gave him a wan smile and nodded her assent. She got two glasses out and poured whiskey into his and then got milk out to pour into her glass. He gave her an odd smile and then shrugged it off as she handed him his glass.

"So what is it we need to talk about?" Jeremy asked softly, cutting right to the chase. It was one of the things she had appreciated about him; he'd always been upfront and straight forward.

"I don't think we should date anymore," Olivia said rather quickly. Rip the band aid off.

"Is it because of Bishop?" Jeremy asked, his face looking pained.

"Peter?" Olivia asked in shock and when he nodded she shook her head. "No, definitely not Peter."

"Then why?"

"I'm pregnant," Olivia said with a hushed voice. It still hadn't settled in completely that she was and it was weird to say. "They traced the time of conception back to when I was missing so I have no idea who the father is."

"God… Liv…" He looked scared and also like he wanted to reassure her so she gave him a look of determination. "Then let me help."

"What? No." Olivia sputtered. She honestly hadn't expected him to want to stick around. "I can do this by myself and it's not like it's yours."

"Maybe not, but Liv, I really care for you and I want to make this work," Jeremy stepped closer and gave Olivia large doe eyes. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped marginally. That she hadn't expected. "I – I don't know what to say…" Yep, she sounded like a real idiot now. Olivia mentally slapped her own forehead before trying to come up with anything to say. "I'm sorry, but I…"

"You don't feel the same," he answered for her.

"I'm really sorry, Jeremy." Olivia said, letting it reflect in her eyes. Maybe if it hadn't been for Peter she really could have loved this man back, but she wasn't about to drag him down with her.

"No need to say anything more," Jeremy took a long swig of his drink and then set the glass down. "Good luck with everything and I really mean that Liv. You deserve a good life."

Olivia blushed and nodded. "You too."

He turned and left her apartment. Once she heard the door shut behind him, Olivia eased herself onto her kitchen stool and took a long gulp of her milk. So much for having a normal relationship – or a relationship period. Olivia gently rubbed her flat stomach, trying to picture her growing child, but still couldn't quite fathom the idea that something was growing inside of her. Normal people with normal jobs started families; not people like her though. Gazing around her apartment she began to make a mental list of all the changes that would have to be made around her place to accommodate a kid and that was when she began to feel just slightly overwhelmed with the idea of raising a child on her own. Maybe when it was closer to the time she would see what Rachel was up to and if she was interested in staying with her for awhile to help her adjust.

Straightening her posture and finishing her milk, Olivia got up to get ready for bed, trying to stay strong minded and positive. This was just one more thing she had to do alone in her life.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

After informing Broyles of the results from the blood test, Olivia had been handed a rather large check to compensate for her job related life altering status and promptly put behind a desk for the majority of days. She was allowed to interview suspects in interrogations rooms, but it was now the responsibility of other agents to bring those suspects in much to Olivia's consternation.

A month had gone by in which Olivia spent her time in either the lab or federal office, most of it being at the federal building so she wouldn't have to suffer through Peter and Astrid's attempts to "fatten" her up or constant fussing. Much to Olivia's displeasure she was beginning to show and she avidly blamed Peter and Astrid. Logically she knew she was going to expand around the waist – it was naïve of her to think anything else, but most of the time she could pretend she wasn't knocked up by some stranger if she didn't see it. Well now the small pooch on her lower stomach screamed at her that it was definitely real and it was going to happen. Luckily she still didn't have to change out her wardrobe and just had to deal with the tighter feel on the waistband of her pants for the time being, but it was a constant reminder of what was going to come four months from now.

Peter had of course been the first one to notice that she had a little extra weight in the front and had pointed it out almost happily and made the mistake of trying to touch her stomach which had earned him a deadly glare and a slap on the hand that dared reach out.

"Moody much?" Peter teased and Olivia promptly locked herself in her office.

"You just had to keep talking, didn't you." Astrid groaned from her lab station.

Peter just shrugged and got back to work feeling just a little guilty. When she still hadn't come out of her office he made a trip out to her favorite pizza place and brought her back a medium vegetarian pizza, knowing that she had been craving it for a week now but never having time to stop by. With a soft knock on her door he poked his head in to see her buried in paperwork with her glasses perched precariously on her nose. She glanced up to see him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she said right away. "I guess I am kind of moody lately."

"You have every right to be though and I shouldn't have said anything. It was insensitive of me," Peter offered to offset her apology. "But I brought your favorite pizza as a peace offering…" He held up the pizza in front of him and her nose immediately perked up at the smell wafting from the box.

"Vegetarian?" Olivia asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Of course, because I know my partner," Peter gave her a saucy wink that made her blush before reaching out for the pizza.

"Thanks, Peter," Olivia said, giving him one of the few smiles she could produce in the last five months.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Peter asked, wanting to prolong that smile and just being in the same room with her.

"No thanks, Peter," Olivia said, the words just spilling from her mouth the way they always did when someone asked her that question. "Wait – actually, there is something, but… never mind." Olivia stared back down at her work and tried to get into it again.

"No, what is it?" Peter asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's stupid is what it is," Olivia sighed. "Thanks for the pizza though."

"Pleeeeeeeease tell me?" Peter whined playfully and Olivia scowled back though it cracked into a laugh after looking at his attempt of a puppy face for too long.

"Fine! I've got Lamaze class this Friday and you're supposed to bring someone. Rachel was supposed to come with me, but her and Ella aren't going to be coming back in time for it." Olivia knew she was rambling now but she didn't care. The entire situation was beyond embarrassing.

"So you need a partner?" Peter asked, wanting to be sure of what she was asking.

"Yes," she breathed out, her cheeks already flushing.

"Okay," Peter said simply. "When and where?"

"Really? Just like that, you'll do this for me?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Peter said. "Though I'm a bit confused as to why Jeremy isn't going with you."

"We don't really talk anymore since we broke up," Olivia said casually.

"When did this happen? He didn't leave once he found out about the baby did he?" Peter looked like he was ready to beat Jeremy to a pulp if that was the case and Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, no I called it off with him the night we found out about," Olivia pointed to her stomach. "I knew from the moment I found out about the baby that I would have to do this on my own."

"But you're not alone, Livia…" Peter said softly. "I know you think you are because that's all you've known, but you've got a family now. You've got me, Walter, Astrid, Rachel, Ella – hell, even Broyles and Nina."

Olivia only looked at him in confusion before he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"So you've told Rachel then?" He changed topics, knowing she didn't do the emotional talks very easily.

"Actually no…" Olivia sighed in what sounded like exhaustion. "I just don't know how to tell her without her spazzing and I'd rather do it in person."

"So how were you going to get her to go to Lamaze? Just going to wait for her to wonder why she was in a room filled with pregnant women?" Peter gave her a smirk.

"Maybe…" Olivia laughed. "I just can't see her taking it well. She's either going to be upset and sad when she finds out it happened or she's going to spend the rest of our lives feeling sorry for me and that's the last thing I want."

"I'm not sure you're giving your sister enough credit," Peter said with a raised eyebrow. "Just keep an open mind, k?"

Olivia nodded and then her attention was drawn back to the pizza when she realized just how hungry she was.

"It's Friday night at 8pm – I'll pick you up at 7:30." Olivia said, giving him her best attempt at a smile.

"Okay, I'll be ready. Enjoy the food," Peter said and turned back out to the lab.

Olivia had practically inhaled 75% of the pizza before packing up the rest to take home with her at the end of the day and got back into work. The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly and soon Olivia was pleading exhaustion for once and waved goodbye to the team to go home.

One cheese sandwich, a glass of milk, and a hot shower later; Olivia was crawling into bed already yawning the last mental image being Peter in the lab smiling at her.

A/N: Another chapter down! I think I'm halfway now! Thanks to those of you who review : )


	9. Chapter 9

_Olivia was sitting at her desk in the federal building surrounded by stacks of paperwork that she didn't recognize. Staring out the window she noticed the sky was a teal and there were twinkling stars that glittered brightly against the darkish landscape. The urge to do something was overwhelming and Olivia got to her feet just to move and maybe then she'd figure out what it was she was supposed to do exactly. Just when she was debating on leaving her office there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Peter, except he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing._

_Olivia's jaw dropped and she back pedaled to her desk._

"_P-Peter?" She gasped and her gaze traveled from toe to head in a subconscious effort to memorize all of him. But he never said a word as he stalked toward her and she froze like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes burned a trail of fire over her body and Olivia self consciously looked down only to find that she too was naked. Her hands sprang to cover as much of the important bits as she could but he was now just inches from her and she could feel the heat rolling of his body. His hands drifted up and caressed her bare sides, sending a shiver through her spine and making her breath catch. Boldly, his thumbs circled across her front and around her quickly hardening nipples making her back bow into him so that his arousal was trapped between their bodies._

_Whimpering in pleasure her head tipped back and his lips trailed a path of hot kisses along her jaw line and neck making her body ache for more of his touch._

"_Peter – we can't, I mean, we shouldn't – " His lips sealed over hers and swallowed any further protest as his lips and tongue deftly maneuvered against hers and she was lost to the sensation._

_Olivia's office phone rang and she tried to pull away from Peter so she could answer it, but he wasn't having any interruptions as he continued his oral assault on her body and was now moving down towards the breasts she was attempting to hide from him. Finally the ringing stopped and the phone beeped to signal that it had switched to voicemail._

"_Hello Agent Dunham, this is Walter Bishop. I just wanted to inform you that what you're about to do with my son will require some form of protection. You see, men at about his age of 31 are especially fertile and though you are coming along in age you should take the appropriate steps to prevent conception if you don't want to become pregnant. Of course, even condoms are not 100% effective so maybe you should just stop now." Walter's voice droned over the voicemail but Peter chose that moment to envelope the peak of her left breast into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue and she was lost to him._

_He played her much like he played the piano; building crescendos of such pleasure only to back away and draw out her body's reactions to him. His fingers danced everywhere over her body; one second on her hips and the next tweaking the free nipple so that her brain stopped working in its normal seamless fashion. Olivia sighed half in relief and half in disappointment when his mouth moved from her breast but then it was continuing a path down… down…_

"_OhGodPeter!" Olivia breathed as his lips and tongue brushed up against her dripping wet center._

_He seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her to the edge of orgasm and then back until she was ready to offer him anything he wanted just to finish it._

"_Please Peter, please…" she pleaded, not wanting to voice exactly what it was she wanted for fear that saying it would be a great weakness. She wasn't supposed to want her partner like this and he wasn't supposed to be doing such wicked things to her body, but here they were._

"_Tell me what you want, Livia." Peter said huskily against her most sensitive parts as he continued his assault and brought her close again before backing off._

"_Peter…" she whined and thrust her hips toward him._

"_I want to hear you say it," Peter murmured and took a long lick of her with his tongue that made her whimper in carnal need. She'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted him now; all of him._

_Olivia swallowed back the words he wanted to hear; she was stubborn too. Peter chuckled as if reading her mind and he so he added a single digit into her and she nearly screamed his name as she saw the beginnings of an orgasm dance at the edge of her vision for an agonizing second before he pulled back._

"_Say it, sweetheart…" Peter softly demanded._

"_Fuck me, Peter!" Olivia whimpered, too far gone in lust now to care about her pride and what shape it would be in after this._

"_Tsk tsk, Dunham, where are your manners?" Peter scolded, gently tapping her clit making those stars blare to life again at the simple touch._

"_PLEEEEEEEASE!" Olivia half screamed and he needed no further permission as he got to his feet and slid himself inside of her in one motion and she moaned loudly._

_Olivia felt him pull himself back out and for a moment blind panic consumed her that he might not return, but then his rocked back into hers and she was coming hard and fast around him. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt tears brimming in her eyes from the sheer pleasure. Peter continued on though, plunging himself in and then pulling back, his pace quickening._

"_Come for me baby," Olivia whispered breathily just as he plunged himself one final time and spilled himself into her; Olivia's name a drawn out moan from his lips._

Olivia jerked awake, her hands fisted in her sheets as the remainder of the best orgasm she had ever had in her life road itself out and she bit down on her lip to keep from whimpering. Little did she know that ten miles away, her partner had woken up screaming her name as he too was brought over the edge.

OPOPOPOPOP

The next day had been awkward, at best, but they had gotten through it. Neither mentioning the previous night. Peter couldn't help but give her lingering looks when she wasn't looking, wondering if she suspected that he had felt everything she had the night before without actually seeing what it was she had dreamt. All he knew was that _something_ had made him spontaneously orgasm in his sleep and he hadn't been dreaming about anything at all, so logic said that it had to be Olivia that orgasmed and she took him unwittingly for the ride. The thought made his body react almost instantaneously and he had force some less appealing images through his head so he wouldn't further embarrass himself. As if she had somehow known he was thinking about her he caught her gaze from across the room and he let his shields inch down to get a feel on her emotional status only to be blown away by a wave of lust that nearly made him stagger where he stood.

How could she feel that much and not let it show in the slightest? Peter's mind floundered for a way that she could look so composed and yet her blood raced beneath her skin and heat radiated through her body in a primal urge that made him dizzy with need. Maybe his gaze had given him away, but she quickly looked away and got back to flipping through files, but he could tell her mind was distracted.

Parts of Peter urged him to do something – anything that might help her ease that edge off, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate his advances right this moment. He needed to wait for the perfect time to say something and when her brain was so washed over in lust she might not react the way he hoped she would someday.

Sighing, Peter returned to his work and threw his shield back into place. Olivia may be able to think clearly while feeling that lust-sick, but he definitely wasn't. He was about a minute back into work when his brain got stuck on a question. _What would Olivia Dunham dream about that would cause that sort of reaction?_ Was it a past lover? Something familiar that had always made her hot before. Or was it a forbidden fruit that she wanted but couldn't have? Why wouldn't his brain just forget about it so the blood could stay up north for longer than five seconds? Peter shook his head and forced his brain into his work, but those questions danced around the edges of his brain for the rest of the day.

That night was almost identical to the previous night and Peter found himself waking drenched in his own sweat and calling out Olivia's name as he involuntarily came into his sheets. Now awake he could still feel the dregs of lust fogging his brain and making his body sluggish. If this continued he'd have to invest in more bed sheets so that he didn't have to keep washing the same set each day so he'd have something to sleep on.

At the lab again he wanted to say something once again, but he curbed the urge telling himself that two nights in a row didn't warrant an intervention. Three or four might though. So it was with bated breath that Peter fell asleep the next night trying to keep his shields up as long as possible before he drifted off, knowing that if it happened again he had to say something to her.

Of course Peter woke up in a similar fashion as the nights prior and he groped for his cell phone that he always left beside the bed and pressed the number three for her number. It rang a few times before she answered, sounding only slightly out of it.

"We've gotta find a way around this sweetheart," Peter said, his voice rough from having yelled her name once again.

"Peter?" Her voice reflected the shock he could feel all the way back home. "What are you going on about? It's four in the morning."

"Believe me, I know." Peter said dryly. "I can't shield you in my sleep – Lord help me, I've tried. As much as it pains me to say this, you need to get some sex and fast before Walter questions why I wash my sheets every night." He was met with absolute silence and he was pretty sure she was holding her breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said in a rush.

"I can't block you out when I'm asleep and you've been having some very kinky dreams, because when you – "

"Okay, I get it!" Olivia said, her voice panicked and higher than normal. "Maybe I shouldn't have dumped Jeremy then, huh?"

"Ah, God! Now I've got his naked ass in my head!" Peter scowled and looked as if he had swallowed something of Walter's. "He isn't what those dreams are about is he? Please tell me he isn't…"

Olivia snorted and then laughed. "You mean you can't see the dreams?" She asked it almost hesitantly.

"No, Livia. I can only _feel_ them and that's enough for me and you didn't answer my question," Peter waited for her answer, praying she would say it wasn't Jeremy she was dreaming about.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, he isn't." Olivia said with a small chuckle.

"Care to tell me who then?" Peter asked, sitting up in bed.

"Not likely, Bishop." Olivia answered, and he could hear the smile through the phone. She was definitely enjoying keeping this information from him.

"I bet it's Broyles…" Peter mused jokingly earning him a very unlady like snort and objection. "Then maybe Astrid?"

"What is it with men and women on women?" Olivia asked with her nose scrunched.

"Well I think she does swing that way you know," Peter added.

"Well good for her, but I think my record proves I'm more into men," Olivia teased.

"What kind of men then?" Peter asked, knowing that she was probably blushing by now.

"We are not having this discussion, Bishop. Go to bed," Olivia said, the laughter evident in her voice.

"But – "

"Good niiiiight," Olivia said and then he heard the dial tone.

Setting the phone aside, Peter flopped back down into bed and sighed. He couldn't help but feel a little hope after a conversation like that. His stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies and his heart throbbed in his chest. That conversation probably should've been more awkward but instead it had led to the bantering and jovial conversation they were used to before they were kidnapped and before she had started dating Jeremy. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

**A/N: Just a little smut preview for what's to come; mwhahahaha! Sorry this is a day late. I'd had this finished and ready to post but got carried away baking cookies last night. Thanks to the ever wonderful ab89us for being my sound board on this fic; you rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia showed up on his doorstep later that night for the Lamaze class dressed in jeans and snug dark gray t-shirt and her leather jacket and to Peter she had never looked so beautiful. Clearly it was true that pregnant women just had a glow about them because she looked radiant with her hair back in a simple braid with wisps of blonde hair blowing past her rosy cheeks in the cool breeze.

"Ready?" She asked, not noticing his state of amazement.

"Uh, yeah!" Peter said quickly and snapped his gaze back to her eyes. "Just let me get my jacket."

Olivia nodded and waited patiently as he grabbed his jacket and came back within seconds.

"Let's go," he said and shut the door behind him after he stepped out.

They drove there in relative silence and when they arrived Olivia shut the engine off but before Peter could get out she stopped him with a hand on his upper arm.

"Peter, it's not too late to turn around if you don't want to do this…" Olivia said, giving him a nervous look.

"I said I'd be here for you in whatever capacity you needed me and I meant it," Peter assured her. "Besides, I hear Lamaze classes are the best places to pick up chicks."

Olivia snorted and chuckled, shaking her head. "Only you, Bishop."

Together they climbed out of the vehicle and made their way into the community center and down to the room they were holding the classes. When they walked in there were several other women lounging around chatting and then the group of their husbands or significant others standing off to the side discussing anything but why they were all there. They only had time to share a look before a woman approached them and judging by the fact that her stomach wasn't inflated she must've been the instructor.

"Hello there! I'm the instructor Sarah Johnson, and you are?"

"I'm Olivia Dunham and this is my friend, Peter Bishop," Olivia said, holding out her hand to shake the instructor's.

Peter wanted to balk at his title as friend but at the same time he was happy she hadn't said colleague or even brother like last time. He took his turn and shook the lady's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Well, we're just about to start so why don't you two find a seat," Sarah said before calling order around the room.

Eyeing the seats around the room Olivia realized that there were eight love seats placed around that couples were taking seats at and realized that her and Peter would probably have to share like everyone else was. Bolstering up her confidence and a look of nonchalance she tugged Peter toward one in the middle and they took seat. Olivia fidgeted until she was as comfortable as she was going to get with one leg over Peter's for lack of space and his arm around her shoulders so that her back wasn't kinked funny.

"Would you stop wiggling already?" Peter hissed quietly and she scrunched her nose at him.

"Why couldn't they have normal chairs?" Olivia whined softly so only he would hear.

"Alright first let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and how far along in the pregnancy you are," Sarah said.

They made their way around the room and finally made it to Olivia.

"My name is Olivia Dunham and I'm 22 weeks along," Olivia said.

"Why dear, you're quite small for that far along. Didn't you just luck out!" Sarah chuckled and then looked to Peter. "And you must be the father of the baby."

"Actually – "

"Yes, Peter Bishop and we're very excited," he gave her loving eyes and she tried not to look at him like he'd grown another head.

The rest of the introductions passed and then the class began in earnest.

"Now I'm sure you've all heard horror stories of women who have gone through 72-hour labors or even the 'lucky' ones who only had to do a couple hours, but I'm here to tell you that the average birthing process takes 10-20 hours."

"72 hours?" Olivia hissed under her breath in disbelief. Peter just squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

The instructor talked through what a natural birthing event included and then they popped a DVD into the player and all turned to the projection screen behind Sarah.

"Now the first one will go through the entire process and then after that it's more like a highlight video," the instructor said before starting.

The movie played and by the end Olivia could feel the tension through Peter's body. The instructor dismissed everyone with a wave and with excitement to see them all in a week. As soon as they got in the car Peter turned and gave her a very panicked look.

"I don't think you should do this Olivia," he rushed out in one go. "I mean that poor lady! And did you see the third one?"

"Yes, Peter, I saw the third one and don't you think it's a little late for turning back?" Olivia sighed. In truth she felt the reality of it all truly settle in and it worried her.

"God, Olivia, I'm sorry. That anyone should have to go through that and especially because it's you…" Peter brought a hand up to brush along her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Olivia blushed at the contact, her mind racing to the dreams that he had been starring in.

"You know, I'd feel better about all this if you stayed with Walter and I," Peter said softly, letting the concern he felt for her shine in his eyes.

"Peter, I couldn't – "

"Sure you could, but you won't." Peter said sadly.

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip so she wouldn't say 'yes' to his request. She couldn't live under the same roof as him and keep the feelings she had for him hidden. She was lucky he hadn't figured it out already with those damned dreams.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Olivia whispered instead.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Peter sighed, knowing this trait was something he both loved and loathed about her.

"I've learned from the best," she gave him a wry smirk.

"I just worry that they'll come back for you," Peter admitted. "And I won't be there to protect you."

"Peter when have I ever needed protection?" Olivia gave him a sad smile.

"Just because you don't want it, doesn't mean you don't need it," Peter quietly scolded. "Just promise me you'll call me if anything, and I do mean _anything_, happens."

"Peter, that's – "

"It's that or I begin to stake out your house whenever you're home," Peter said in all seriousness.

"Peter!" Olivia whined. "You're not serious."

"I absolutely am," Peter said, giving her a look of determination.

"Fine! Fine, but it's going to get old fast for you," Olivia pouted.

"I doubt it," Peter smiled brightly now that he had gotten his way.

Olivia finally turned and started up the car so they could head home. When she pulled up to Peter's place before he could get out she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Peter – thanks for doing this with me," Olivia said sincerely.

"Anytime, Dunham. Anytime." Peter gave her a wide smile and she couldn't help but return it, her heart going a mile a minute.

A week passed and the dreams only happened about every other night, but it was slowly wearing down on the duo. It was three in the morning and Olivia was going over the video from three cases ago where Peter was on the stand, his voice lulling her into a sleep on her sofa when she felt a stirring in her stomach and then a hard kick from inside of her and she startled awake. Placing a hand on her stomach she waited a few seconds and the baby kicked where her palm rested. Awe and happiness filled Olivia as her baby did acrobatic stunts in her stomach. Overwhelmed with joy, Olivia reached for her cell phone and pressed the number for Peter.

"'Lo?" his gruff voice came over the line.

"Peter! The baby – "

"I'm on my way," he said in a rush and hung up on her before she could tell him anything else.

She tried to call him back but he wasn't answering until there was a knock on her door. Checking the peephole to see that it was indeed her partner she opened the door and he rushed in dressed in snow boots, pajama pants, and a coat looking more asleep than awake. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him and she tried to muffle it in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, looking her up and down.

"I can feel the baby moving now," Olivia beamed, cradling her stomach that now reflected her pregnancy, though not all that much.

"Huh?" Peter asked, his brain finally catching up with him.

"Well, not anymore…" Olivia frowned in disappointment.

"You mean I drove here like a madman because the baby – "

"Wait! It did it again!" Olivia smiled brightly and took his hand and set it where her hand had been but there was nothing. "Say something."

"Like what?" Peter said, his cheeks flushing at touching her stomach.

"I don't know, anything!" Olivia said, her voice low.

"Ummm, okay, well the results from the – shit!" Peter nearly jerked his hand back reflexively when he felt the baby kick against his palm. "That kid is going to be a ninja!"

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I think it likes your voice," Olivia smiled up at him.

"I don't know, don't you think it's just a coinci – wow…" The baby had kicked his hand again and he couldn't deny the proof before him. "That's amazing…"

"Yeah…" Olivia stared at his face as he stared from her stomach to her face in awe.

Peter got to his knees and placed both hands on her stomach carefully and began talking to her stomach as if it were a person and Olivia thought she'd melt right there. He told the baby about Jack and the Beanstalk as the baby happily kicked along and did circles inside of her. Peter finished the story, grinning wide, and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach that made Olivia's stomach and heart soar. She ached to be with him and her mind leapt to a fantasy world where they lived together and raised this baby and then later had their own children and lived happily ever after. But her life had never had the happily ever after clause and she knew it was ridiculous of her to start dreaming about it now.

"I'm sorry you drove all the way here at this ungodly hour just because the baby kicked," Olivia mumbled apologetically.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Peter said excitedly, getting to his feet. "It was definitely worth the drive."

Olivia laughed nervously before looking up at his face again, realizing just how close they were standing.

"You know, you're far enough along that we can find out the gender and we can stop calling the kid an 'it'," Peter said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Olivia said, her voice just a bit shaky.

"How about tomorrow we find out once and for all whether we have a baby boy Dunham or a baby girl Dunham?" Peter offered, giving her a smile meant only for her. "Though to be honest, I think you'll have your hands full either way."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, probably."

"I should probably let you get some sleep though," he peered around her living room and saw the case files and lap top open. "You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"Eh, I sort of got my second wind and there's all this pent up energy rushing through me." Olivia said honestly.

Peter nodded and gave her a look of genera suspicion before turning back toward the front door.

"If you say so," Peter said. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia nodded. "G'night."

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who took time to review! Chocolate dipped Peters to all of you ;-) Next chapter will be posted more quickly, promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Olivia anxiously arrived at the lab, both dreading and eager to find out more about the baby she was carrying. It seemed Peter was just as anxious because he had already set up the chair and machine in anticipation for her arrival and was sitting at his lab table trying to look busy, but even Olivia saw through that façade.

"Hey," she said as she got closer to him.

He startled and looked up at her. "Hey!"

"You must've had something pretty important on your mind to not hear me coming," Olivia smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter said distractedly. "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Olivia said, forcing a smile.

Peter smiled at her in attempt to reassure her and took her hand to lightly tug her toward the station they'd be doing the ultrasound at. Olivia followed willingly, hoping he'd never pull his hand away from hers since it sent her emotions into the sky. When they got to the chair he helped her into the seat, his hands brushing up against her innocently but making her blush all the same.

"Alright, shirt up," Peter said, looking away toward the machine to flip switches and get the settings ready while Olivia lifted her shirt up until it rested just under her chest.

"I think I'm experiencing dejavu," Olivia laughed nervously.

"You're a bit a fatter now though," Peter joked as he put the gel on her stomach, curbing the urge to touch her bare stomach.

"Hey!" Olivia whined playfully.

"Well it's a good thing because you're a little behind on size, but we'll let the baby be the judge of that," Peter smiled.

Placing the wand on her stomach he moved it around to gain a larger picture of how the baby was situated. After a few minutes he stopped and showed Olivia the picture of the entire baby, curled up with its hand pressed against its face.

"It's so beautiful…" Olivia said in awe, a small smile on her lips.

"She is," Peter smiled, unable to take his eyes off his partner.

"She?" Olivia asked, her voice growing thick with emotion.

"Yeah, she," Peter affirmed his smile growing wider and wider.

Olivia blinked back the tears that threatened to reveal just how affected she was by this news, but it didn't work as well as she had expected and one slipped over the edge.

"Hey, hey… it's okay, sweetheart," Peter brought his other hand over held hers. "It's going to be okay."

"I – I know," Olivia said, her voice cracking. "I know I didn't want this baby before, but now… now I really do, I mean she's just so beautiful and how can something that looks like her be bad?"

"She can't and especially since she's half you," Peter gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then kissed her knuckles. "She's already won me over and she hasn't even been born yet."

Olivia smiled brightly and Peter had to work harder than ever to not kiss her right then and there.

"Everything looks perfect though," he said, clearing his throat and pulling back a little to look at the screen again. "She is a very healthy baby, though she looks a little small. You've been taking the vitamins?"

Olivia nodded 'yes'.

"And eating three plus meals a day?" He asked again.

"As much as I can," Olivia answered.

"Well, eat more. Gain at least five pounds this month, okay?" Peter said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, Dr. Bishop," Olivia teased.

Peter rolled his eyes and handed her a towel to clean up with while he took down the equipment.

"So Rachel and Ella are coming tonight," Olivia said while she cleaned up. "And I'm going to tell her tonight."

"If she doesn't guess just by looking at you," Peter laughed. "You are actually _looking_ pregnant now."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "You know this baby hasn't stopped kicking for more than five minutes since last night. I think you got her all riled up."

"I have that affect on women; it's perfectly normal," Peter gave her a playful wink and grin that made her blush while she gently shoved him away so she could get up.

"I'm sure…" Olivia chuckled, tugging the hem of her shirt back down to cover her swelling stomach.

"You hungry?" Peter asked but before she could answer he continued. "What am I talking about? Of course you're hungry. I declare it lunch time!"

"Did I hear someone say lunch time?" Walter's head poked from around the corner.

"Yes Walter," Peter said with a laugh.

"Oh goodie! Can we stop by that steak sandwich place?" Walter nearly bounced in place.

Peter cringed and gave Olivia a side glance. "Walter, you know – "

"Actually steak sounds great," Olivia's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay Walter, it's your lucky day," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

OPOPOPOP

Olivia had just finished tidying up her place and unpacking the last of the boxes when her doorbell rang. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and the baby gave another swift kick to her bladder as she approached the door. She knew her sister loved her and that she would help any way she could just like Olivia had done when Ella was born, but she was still nervous. Up until now it had just been the bare minimum people who knew. Sighing she opened the door.

"Hey Rach – "

Olivia felt a fist collide with the side of her head and she stumbled back, letting four masked men into her apartment. _Shit._ Grabbing her cell phone she ran for her bedroom which looked to be the only available path while pressing and holding Peter's number. The men ran after her as she stumbled into her room but she hadn't been quick enough to shut the door on them as they barged in. Dropping her phone she dodged their attempts to catch her, knowing it was only a matter of time before they caught her. Four against one and her adamant to protect her baby did not give her good odds, but she wouldn't go without a fight. She managed to deck a couple of them and kick one in the stomach before the fourth one caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"PETER!" She called with a gasping breath. He needed to know what was happening. He needed to help her. "THEY'RE HERE, PETER! THEY'RE HERE!"

That's when she felt the small prick of a needle going into her neck and then everything began to fade as she struggled to stay conscious. Her last thought before she passed out was of her baby and she sent a silent prayer that she would be okay.

**A/N: Not as long as the chapters before this, but the ending fit. Sorry for the cliffy – well not really, mwhahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

Peter heard his phone ring and he debated on answering it but knew he would since it could be Olivia. Sighing he grabbed his cell phone as he ducked into the living room, avoiding the pudding explosion Walter was about to set off.

"Hey there Livia, what's up?" Peter said, fighting the grin that she had called, but he only heard muffled noises and then a low groan. "Livia?"

Panic began to blossom in his chest as he listened carefully but then he heard her and his heart plummeted to the floor.

"PETER!" Her scream seemed far away but it was definitely a scream. "THEY'RE HERE, PETER! THEY'RE HERE!" Peter clung to phone and ran for the car keys and practically flew out the door.

"Livia! Hang on sweetheart, I'm coming!" Peter got into the car and sped off, running traffic lights and swerving around traffic and pedestrians until he arrived at her apartment. He hardly remembered the run up to her unit but when he saw that her door hung open his stomach clenched and he thought he'd vomit right there but he forced himself on. Once through the door he looked around and saw that her apartment was only slightly trashed in the main area so he went further in.

"Livia?" Peter called and picked his way back toward her bedroom and that's where the damage was the worst. Choking back the emotions he searched for her high and low and eventually stumbled upon her phone. He hung up his phone and dialed Broyles. "They took her again."

"What?" Broyles snapped, and then he heard him cover the phone and some mumbling. "Tell me what you know, Bishop."

"She called me and I heard a fight of some sorts and now I'm at her place, it's trashed and she's gone. She just barely got the message that 'they're here' before the fight ended," Peter said quickly.

"I'll send a team over now to collect evidence," Broyles said. "Stay there until they get there and then go home. Last time she came back it was to your place and with any luck she'll go back there again."

"Just make sure they hurry up," Peter grumbled and hung up. He performed his own search of her apartment while he waited hoping that some clue would pop up that would give them a lead to chase. They couldn't count on her being returned again.

Peter didn't have long for the forensics team to show up and he tried not to hover but he couldn't help it. He waited and paced, hoping that they would find something he didn't. He'd hung around for an hour before one of the forensics people stood up and with a set of tweezers put a hair into an evidence bag. Peter made a beeline for the not so lucky agent and immediately began giving him orders.

"I want that sent to the lab now, agent, and I want the results by tomorrow morning," Peter growled and the agent almost quivered in fear as he nodded. "Good."

"Bishop!" Broyles called out from Olivia's front entry. "Go home."

"But – "

"That's an order," Broyles said and though his voice was hard his face reflected the understanding he couldn't show in front of the other agents. He too was worried.

Peter wanted to object but eventually he gave in and went home to a panicked Walter who had no idea why he'd left in the first place or where he'd gone. After explaining to Walter what had happened he boarded himself into his bedroom, a fleeting part of him wanting Olivia to be on his bed like she had been last time because then she would be back and safe, but she wasn't. He was getting ready for bed when he remembered the shields that protected him from Olivia's thoughts and quickly dropped it in hopes of at least feeling if she was okay, but he felt absolutely nothing.

Anger and despair filled Peter and he paced the length of his room. He should've pushed the idea of her moving in with them more. He shouldn't have let her say 'no'. Knowing there was nothing he could do he took a couple tynenol PMs and forced himself into bed, hoping that maybe they'd link up in a dreamed state so he could know if she was alright.

As it was he'd not seen or felt her until about six in the morning when a flood of fear overwhelmed him as he was downing a cup of coffee the next morning. Peter staggered in place and forced his shields all the way down and reached out to her mentally.

Fear. Anger. Loneliness. Pain.

_Livia, sweetheart, where are you?_ He willed that message to her and felt the change in emotions.

Hope. Joy. More fear. More pain.

_Show me where you are. Tell me so we can find you._

He only felt the range of emotions again. It seemed their telepathy only worked one way so he would just have to suffer through what she was going through with her because he wasn't leaving her alone.

_It's alright sweetheart, we're searching for you. We're all searching. Focus on my voice, baby. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere._

He willed these thoughts into her mind to sooth and relax her. In return he felt her emotions slowly ease until they were a small mix of anger, confusion, and fear – though nothing like before. Peter kept his mind on happier thoughts sending them her way so she'd not feel as alone until exhaustion settled in and despite his best efforts he fell asleep at the kitchen table.

Peter wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but the next he knew, Walter was shaking his should and muttering his name over and over.

"Peter wake up! There's a noise coming from upstairs," Walter whined softly, giving the kitchen ceiling a horrified look.

Peter started to his feet and put his hand over Walter's mouth to keep him quiet and that's when he heard a shuffling noise coming from upstairs.

"Walter, stay here," Peter said quietly and grabbed for the gun he kept under the sink, hidden for just such an occasion. With the gun in hand, Peter crept up the stairs, sticking to the wall until he got to the top and looked around. Seeing nothing he continued to clear each room until he got to his own and he entered it staying low.

Peter scanned the room and that's when he saw a form laid out on the bed; a form with long blonde hair and his heart clenched. He rushed to the bed, not caring if it was a trap or if her captors were still in the room. Kneeling beside her he brushed her hair out of her face to reveal that she was unconscious and had a cut on her forehead that had been cleaned up.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up," Peter said, his voice wavering. He gently caressed her cheek and brought his forehead down to hers. He dropped his shields again and felt her unconscious begin to stir underneath. At least she was alive.

"Peter, don't go…" she murmured in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," Peter said softly, choking back his tears. He'd be damned if he ever let her out of his sight again. It just wasn't going to happen, even if he had to stalk her.

Olivia slowly dredged herself from the depths of her nightmares and realized that she was no longer strapped to an examination table and from what she could tell she was now in a bed of sorts. Not wanting to give away her new state of awareness just in case she was being watched she kept her body still and listened carefully for other noises. After a few seconds she heard muffled talking from another room but nothing closer. Opening her eyes just a bit she peered around and realized the room was empty. A rush of adrenaline flooded her veins as she quietly slid off the bed and toward the window and began prying it open before she realized just where she was; Peter's room. Again. She turned back to look around and then she peered down at her scrubs-clad body and brought her hands to the baby bump lovingly, a slip of crumpled paper falling to the ground, and waited for her to kick her hand but nothing happened.

The bedroom door opened and she startled and looked up to see Peter enter, looking slightly panicked when he didn't see her in the bed but then their gazes caught and he rushed toward her.

"I – I can't feel her, Peter." Olivia said softly, the tears becoming more evident.

Worry welled in his eyes as he closed the distance between them and knelt before her, gently caressing her stomach.

"It's okay, sweetheart, she just needs a Peter story is all," Peter said, trying to sound reassuring as he went into a story about little red riding hood and after a minute Olivia felt the baby stir and then kick and she let out a sob of relief. Peter looked up at her, smiling brightly through shining eyes. He looked back at her stomach and placed a gentle kiss where the baby had last kicked. That's when he noticed the paper that fallen out of her hand and onto the floor. "What's this?"

Peter picked up the paper and unfolded it, reading it quickly and visibly paling.

"What?" Olivia asked, concern growing. "What does it say?"

"It – it says 'Bishop, take better care of her'," Peter read and gave her a worried look. He got to his feet and without any hesitation he pulled her into his arms and her head rested on his chest. "Livia, what did they do to you?"

"Tests, mostly to the baby but I think they gave me more cortexiphan," Olivia said quietly, not budging from his arms. "Peter, I'm beginning to think the baby is more the experiment than we were."

Peter nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe, but I'm not letting anything happen to you two again – even if we have to relocate to China."

Olivia gave a half sob and laugh. "I hope it doesn't come to that," Olivia gave one last inhale to memorize his scent and then pulled away. "Rachel and Ella – "

"Are safe," Peter answered quickly. "They're staying at a hotel until your place is cleaned up, but I don't think any of you should stay there. If this really is about the baby, then they'll come back for you, Livia."

Olivia knew he was right. They clearly knew where she lived and since she and her baby were still alive it had to be for a reason.

"I guess I'll talk to Broyles about added security and maybe a new place –"

"Just stay here with us," Peter interjected.

"Peter, I'm not sure that's such a great idea…" Olivia said.

"Why not? If you'd been staying with us before you were taken it would've been a hell of a lot harder to take you," Peter argued.

"Maybe or maybe you or Walter would've gotten hurt. If whoever is behind this knows where I live, they'll know where you live too." Olivia said, her mind racing for a logical reason not to stay with him even the urge to never leave his side was overwhelming. She felt safe with him, but she didn't feel strong enough to fight the feelings she had for him and spend twenty four hours with the man.

"Then we all relocate to a safe house," Peter said, sounding like that was the final decision.

"A safe house?" Olivia asked in confusion. "I don't think we're that bad off yet, are we?"

"I don't know, did you want your baby to be safe?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do!" Olivia said angrily.

"I'm sorry – I'm just tired of not being able to protect you and seeing you get hurt," Peter sighed, all the energy draining out of him. He couldn't stay made at her when she was alive and safe in his arms.

"I'll talk to Broyles and push the idea of a safe house for all of us," Olivia sighed.

"Well I already talked to him to let him know you were safe and I've checked on Rachel and she knows you're okay now," Peter said, trying to distract himself from holding her again.

Olivia nodded numbly, her hands running distracted circles on her abdomen. "Could I maybe borrow the shower and something else to wear?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah," Peter stepped back and made for his dresser, digging out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her to borrow.

When he handed her the clothes she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Peter. For everything," Olivia said, letting her emotions reflect in her eyes for once, and then turned toward his bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Sighing, Peter ran a hand through his already mussed hair and let his brain stop thinking for the first time in days. His heart was going a mile a minute as he contemplated his partner being absolutely naked just on the other side of the bathroom door. It was getting harder and harder for him not to make his feelings known to her. He'd thought that maybe since she was pregnant with another man's baby the appeal might have diminished a little, but if anything it had made his feelings even stronger. Peter had never thought of settling down with a single woman and raising children, but if it was with Olivia and Olivia's child it apparently made a world of a difference; not to mention she looked incredibly attractive pregnant which was something he'd never said about any other expecting woman. Forcing himself away from thoughts of her like that, Peter got himself ready for bed since it was two in the morning and he was still feeling the exhaustion of having linked with Olivia earlier.

Ten minutes had passed before Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom, the steam billowing out from behind her. Peter tried not to gape at her dressed in his clothes, her chest filling out his shirt a little more than it had the last time she'd worn his clothes.

"If you want, I could sleep on the couch," Olivia offered, seemingly clueless to his state of mind.

"Shouldn't it be me offering that?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," Olivia laughed lightly and it made Peter's heart swell to see her smile.

"We're both adults, I don't think we'd die sharing and we've done it before," Peter said hoping she didn't see right through him.

"I do take up a little more space than the last time," she grinned at her own joke.

"I think we can make do," Peter smiled and climbed into bed, the sense of dejavu tickling at his senses.

Olivia smiled in return and climbed into the bed, her body and senses now remembering what it had been like to sleep where she was now before. Facing Peter she laid out on her side and let her eyes drift shut.

"G'night," she whispered.

Peter's eyes remained open as he soaked in the sight of her peacefully falling asleep. "G'night." He whispered back.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I thought we could use a little pick me up after Friday's ep though. Review = looooove : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Peter woke up to the sunshine glaring through his open curtains and off the blonde hair of his partner that was now cuddled close to him, her hands fisted in his shirt. Closing his eyes he tried to memorize every detail of how she felt asleep beside him before she woke up, but then he felt something bump into his side and realized it must have been the baby though Olivia still seemed to be fast asleep. So he spent whatever time he could marveling at how nicely she fit against him and the stirring of her baby that was pressed between them. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but Olivia slowly stirred awake and then froze when she realized she was entwined with her partner. She slowly peered up at him and caught his gaze.

"I'm sorry…" Olivia tried to peel herself away but Peter held tight.

"Don't be, this feels so right," Peter murmured, looking at her in hope.

"Peter…" Olivia sighed. She was tired of fighting the urges she felt around him so she tipped her head up and just before their lips met there was a knock on the bedroom door and they bolted apart like teenagers almost caught.

"What?" Peter growled in frustration.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Walter's voice filtered into the room.

"We'll be down in a minute, Walter," Peter called back, too scared to look at Olivia for fear that he would see regret, doubt, or fear. He felt her get up and head for the bathroom before he could ask her if she was hungry and he sighed before falling back onto the bed. They'd been so close. Forcing his mind away from the idea to drop his mental shields and find out what she was feeling he headed downstairs and began digging through the cupboards to find something to make, his mind still on the almost kiss.

It wasn't until halfway through making pancakes that she showed up.

"Did you need any help?" She offered, looking like she was choosing not to remember what they had almost done upstairs.

"Could you set the table?" Peter asked, fighting the urge to hook an arm around her waist and pull her in for a long kiss. She looked absolutely adorable with her hair mussed and stealing gentle touches of her stomach to feel the baby bump as if she could hardly believe it was there.

"Yeah," she reached up for the plates before realizing she couldn't reach them, even on her tippy toes.

"Here, let me help," Peter said, moving to stand behind her and he reached up to grab the plates for her, his front brushing up against her backside and she let out a tiny gasp. After setting the plates down in front of her he gently rested his hands on her hips and leaned over so his lips brushed her ear. "You don't have to run."

Her body went rigid beneath his touch before she melted and relaxed into his embrace.

"Tell me you feel it too, Livia," Peter murmured. "Tell me it's not just me."

"Peter…" Olivia whispered, her knees feeling weak at his proximity.

Peter inhaled her scent before nuzzling her neck with his nose and feeling a shiver run down her body.

"Let me in," Peter murmured, his breath hot against her throat.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the living room and Peter sighed before backing away from her and returning to the skillet before Walter made his grand entrance.

"Is breakfast finished then?" Walter asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table while Olivia set the table for three and brought over a glass of milk for Walter and two glasses of orange juice for Peter and her.

Olivia took her seat at the table once she realized she'd done all she could to help and worked on calming her rapid heartbeat that just wouldn't slow thanks to a certain man in the room who was definitely not Walter. Didn't he know they couldn't be together? They were partners, friends, and she was having some stranger's baby. Maybe he pitied her and having to do this alone. He didn't know it, but it was clear that he had a White Knight complex that required him to be noble and protect her, but she didn't need protecting. Convinced that his need to protect her was why he was acting the way he was, Olivia bolstered her resolve and got to ignoring him and his heavy glances and ate her pancakes.

When they'd all finished eating, Olivia sprang to her feet and started the cleanup process and Peter quickly got to his feet to help out.

"Livia, you should really go rest," Peter insisted.

"I feel better if I'm doing something," Olivia said honestly.

Peter finally consented and helped her as Walter puttered out of the room to the bookshelf in the living room.

"You know we should really run some tests to find out what they did to you," Peter said softly as he dried the dishes she washed.

"I don't think you'll need to; I remember," Olivia said, unable to look at him. "They kept me awake through all of it."

"Livia – "

"No, I need to tell you this because maybe you'll know what the hell they want with me," Olivia said, biting down hard on her lip. "They kept me strapped to a table and took several vials of blood from me. After that they put me on a cortexiphan drip."

Peter reached out and turned her so that she faced him and held her close.

"Livia, please stay here with me," Peter pleaded. "I need to know you're safe."

"I'm not a princess and you're not my white knight," Olivia mumbled into his chest. "Broyles will probably put a security detail on me for the remainder of the pregnancy but I'm perfectly capable of living at the old place and Rachel and Ella will be there to keep me company."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Peter cursed, tangling his fingers into her hair.

"Peter," she scolded with a chuckle.

"No, I'm being serious Livia," Peter said and tilted her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes. "Let me in."

Olivia looked into his eyes feeling so lost, as if the world had dropped from beneath her feet and his bright blue eyes were the only thing keeping her from falling. Her eyes fluttered shut as his face lowered to hers and then she felt the gentle pressure of his lips on hers and the world around her spun and she clung to him. Olivia tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Peter groaned into her mouth and lost himself to the kiss; her taste and the feel of her soft lips yielding to his. He was in paradise and he never wanted it to end.

Peter gently grasped her hips and pulled her as flush to him as he could with growing stomach between them until the baby gave him a swift kick making them jolt apart with a nervous laugh.

"She is going to be just like her mom, I think," Peter laughed, keeping her close. "Always pushing me away."

"Wouldn't have to if you'd just take a hint," Olivia chuckled, playfully pushing on his chest.

Peter pulled her closely again so their foreheads were resting together. "Be with me, Livia. Choose me."

"Peter," Olivia sighed, letting her eyes shut. "It's not just me anymore. I've got her to think about too."

"I know and I want her too," Peter whispered. "I want both of you."

"Peter you don't know what you're saying," Olivia said, finally pulling back. "She's not even yours and I can't expect you to just jump in and play daddy. It doesn't work like that."

Peter didn't know what to say. Couldn't she understand that he just wanted to be with her no matter what the cost? He didn't care if she was having a dozen children and he wasn't the father. Apparently no words meant the conversation was over and she slipped out of his arms. Just then the doorbell rang and Peter made his way to the front door to see who it was before opening the door.

"Hey, Rachel! And Ella!" Peter squatted down and the little girl jumped into his waiting arms for a hug.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked, trying to keep the panic to a minimum so she wouldn't worry Ella.

"Yeah, I think she's just upstairs. I'll go grab her," Peter said and headed up the stairs. He found her in his bedroom, splayed out on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Your sister is here."

Olivia sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I guess this is where she finds out."

"I don't think you need to worry about it," Peter said. "I think she'll just be happy you're alive."

Olivia cringed and nodded before getting to her feet. Together they headed down the stairs and the second she came into view Rachel was enveloping her in a tight hug that made Olivia lose her breath for a second.

"It's good to see you too, Rach," Olivia chuckled.

When Rachel finally pulled back she really looked at her sister and gasped. "You two finally hooked up!" She squealed and she looked like she was ready to bounce in place.

Now that was a reaction Olivia hadn't seen coming and she blushed. "Uh, no actually."

"But – aren't you?" Rachel fumbled for words, gesturing to her protruding stomach.

"Well I'm not just fat," Olivia half joked and when she saw her sister wasn't buying it she continued. "It happened while I was taken six months ago."

"No… oh Liv, I'm sorry," Rachel said, her voice shaking in sadness and she hugged Olivia again.

"It's okay, I've come to terms with it and I've had some help," Olivia reached out and squeezed Peter's hand as a silent thanks.

"So you're six months along?" Rachel asked, taking a step toward her and reaching out with a hand.

"Yeah," Olivia said and took Rachel's hand in her own and brought it to the baby bump she was finally accepting.

"Wow…" Rachel said in awe as she felt the baby flip and move.

"She really goes all out if Peter is talking or close by," Olivia said with a smirk.

"I'm sure," Rachel smiled and caught gazes with Peter and the love he had for her sister was clearly on his face that she really felt for him. Her sister wasn't the easiest person to convince of anything.

"I guess we'd better get going then," Olivia said, trying not to sound too sad about going.

Peter quickly hugged her and kissed the top of her head before squatting down and caressing her stomach and kissing it also.

"Be safe," Peter said seriously.

Olivia only rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following her sister and niece out the door.

"Bye Peter," she said before closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I honestly thought I had posted this already. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and a big thanks to ab89us for reviewing this before it hits the site.**


	14. Chapter 14

Much to Peter's delight, even with Rachel being in town, Olivia still asked him to go to the Lamaze classes with her, but he was hard pressed to get any more time with her than that. She was just a few days shy of seven months and she was beginning to look it a more and more every day. It helped that Peter brought her food almost every day and forced upon her resting periods where she wasn't allowed to run around chasing leads and suspects.

This particular morning he had brought her favorite of pancakes with strawberry jam. Knocking on her door to her office he entered to see her on her cell phone. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile and then refocused on the conversation.

"Okay, we'll stop by and check it out," Olivia said before hanging up. "Looks like we have a lead."

"Oh really?" Peter said. "So reheat breakfast when we get back?"

"Breakfast?" Olivia gnawed on her lower lip and took note of the coveted pancakes. "Maybe just a couple bites before we go?"

Peter smiled brightly at her and placed the plate in front of her for a few bites before she grudgingly got to her feet.

"Okay, we should go," Olivia said, still eyeing the food.

"You know, if you let me drive you can finish it," Peter said, his eyes alight with merriment.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Olivia quickly agreed and grabbed the plate and they headed out the door.

Olivia managed to polish off all four pancakes in the first half of the car ride and they fell into an easy silence where Olivia rested her head on the window.

"So do we know anything more about this lead?" Peter asked, since they were a block away from the home they were checking out.

"Yeah, he was a colleague of someone who did genetics work at Massive Dynamic," Olivia explained.

"K, well here we are," Peter said just as a man was getting out of his car in the driveway and saw them and froze. There was a silent stare off for a few seconds when the man made a dash across the yard and into the back of the neighbor's yard.

Olivia was the first out the door and halfway across the yard before he could blink.

"FBI, FREEZE!" She yelled as she ran.

Peter scrambled out of the SUV and bolted after her, but had already lost too much ground as Olivia turned a corner up ahead. Cursing under his breath he dragged his cell out and dialed Broyles to let him know what was happening as he tried to keep up with his partner. When he'd hung up with Broyles he doubled his speed and frantically looked around for where they could have gone until he saw Olivia holding her hands out in front of her at the suspect that had been running and he remained frozen in place mid-motion. Peter went to stand beside her before doubling over and taking note that she wasn't having any trouble after such a long run.

"How are you doing that?" Peter gasped.

"Cortexiphan," was all she responded with, her nose scrunched in concentration. "Could you get the cuffs out and get him before I lose my hold?"

Peter nodded and quickly jumped into action, doing as she had instructed. When he was cuffed and Olivia had let her hold go, Peter dragged the guy back to the car while Olivia walked beside him.

"So how in the hell can you run like that carrying an extra human being?" Peter asked in exasperation.

"Well I still run a few miles just about every day," Olivia smirked at him.

"Jesus, Dunham!" Peter groaned and tugged the guy as he had started to lag. When they got to the house they had originally started at there was a vehicle waiting to take him into custody. They were about to climb into the SUV again when Peter's cell phone rang. "Yes Walter."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"Fine, fine, but this better be good." Peter hung up the phone and gave Olivia a look of disappointment. "He needs me at the lab."

"That's fine," Olivia said lightly. "I can interview a suspect without you, Peter."

"I know, but I do enjoy watching you tear those poor unsuspecting souls apart," Peter chuckled.

"There'll be other times I'm sure," Olivia grinned. "Do you have time to drop me off at the Federal Building?"

"Of course!" Peter said, throwing the vehicle into drive and following the car taking their suspect to the Federal Building. "Now be good."

"When aren't I?" Olivia laughed. Before she could exit the seat he surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be safe," he murmured and Olivia gave him one last lingering look before nodding slowly and heading toward the building

Olivia had to wait an hour before their suspect had finally been processed and settled into an interrogation room. Broyles managed to waylay her for another thirty minutes while another agent questioned him before he would allow her in the room. When she finally got her turn she entered the room, looking very formidable.

"Alright Mr. Pierce, why did you kidnap my partner and I?" She asked flat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, avoiding looking at her.

"Okay then, who raped me?" Olivia snapped.

That startled the man into looking at her and he froze. "No one, I swear."

"So I'm seven months pregnant because I took a trip to your lab?" Olivia scowled. "Who did this to me?"

"You have to understand, if I say anything they'll kill my family," the man pleaded.

Olivia sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "And what about me? Don't I deserve to know who the father of my child is?"

"Your baby's father isn't from this Universe," the man stuttered, looking miserable. "It was subject B, the man who was brought in with you. We needed to know if our kind could co-mingle with the others."

Olivia stumbled back as if she had been slapped. "How?"

"We didn't force you to have sex, if that's what you mean. We took several samples from him and then put them in you and you became pregnant," the man rambled. "It was a success though and now we know that our kinds could live together!"

"I – I gotta go," Olivia mumbled before quickly exiting the room and sprinting for the closest bathroom to empty her breakfast into. When she came out of the bathroom, Broyles was there waiting for her.

"We're putting you into a safe house; you _and_ Bishop." Broyles said in a tone that left no argument.

"You heard then," Olivia said quietly.

"Yes, and if what Mr. Pierce is saying is true and you're carrying the first interdimensional baby then they're going to come back for you and no amount of guards is going to keep you safe," Broyles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," Olivia sighed. She was tired of pretending she wasn't worried for them and this new information only drove it home. It was going to take more to keep her and the baby safe and she would do whatever it took.

"I'm not going to risk letting you go home and pack. They might know that Mr. Pierce has been picked up and they might make a move for you or Bishop as soon as they can." Broyles glanced at his cell that was now vibrating. "Alright, you'll be meeting up with Bishop in Chicago at the address I give you. Tell no one. Your flight leaves in an hour and you'll have an escort to the airport. Here's a folder with your new identification and some credit cards and cash," Broyles looked down at her finally and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't do anything stupid, Dunham."

"I'll try not to, sir," Olivia forced a smile for both of them. Her world had just flipped upside down again. This morning she had been debating what Peter would bring her for breakfast and now she was going to have to drop everything in her life and relocate for who knows how long. "And Peter?"

"I'm sending a ride for him now," Broyles said. "We can't risk you both being on the same flight but he will get there within a few hours after you."

Olivia nodded and clutched the file to her chest.

"Good luck, Olivia," Broyles said as another agent approached them and escorted Olivia down to the parking garage to be taken to the airport.

**A/N: K, so I'm just writing the smut scene for the next chapter and the rest should come more quickly. So 6B… anybody else freaking out? Just wondering when the metaphorical shite is going to hit the fan for them. I'm hoping for a bit of happiness before that all happens.**


	15. Chapter 15

"No," Peter growled menacingly. Two agents had just shown up to the lab and told him he was to go with them, no questions asked, to be placed in a safe house. "I'm not going anywhere with you two or anyone. Where's Agent Dunham?"

"We don't know," dunderhead number one answered exasperatedly. "We've got our orders to see you to the airport and onto a flight to Chicago. That's it."

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I know where my partner is," Peter said stubbornly.

"Look, Mr. Bishop, another vehicle much like ours also left toward the airport at the same time we left," dunderhead number two said. "I can only assume that she's being sent away also."

"Not good enough," Peter crossed his arms stubbornly. "I want to talk to Broyles."

Dunderhead one got on his cell and dialed a number. "Sir, he won't go with us without talking to you first. Yes, sir." He passed the phone to Peter.

"What in the hell is going on?" Peter snapped.

"If you want to protect agent Dunham and her baby you'll go with these men and stop wasting my time," Broyles quipped back.

"I want to know she's safe first," Peter said adamantly.

"If I swear you'll see her tonight if you go with these men, will you stop whining and just go with them?" Broyles said.

"Yes."

"Then I swear you'll see her tonight if you go with those two agents, but I can't tell you more in case this line is being watched," Broyles said quietly.

"Okay, and you'll take care of Walter then?" Peter asked, not wanting to forget about his father.

"Yes, either Astrid or another agent will always be hanging around closely."

"I'll go then," Peter said with a resigned sigh. He just wanted to see Olivia again and make sure she was okay. Something had to have happened to make them up the security level on both of them. One thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't see Olivia soon enough.

OPOPOPOPOPOP

Olivia had fidgeted the entire plane trip to Chicago. She'd tried to keep herself busy by reading the files she was given but it didn't serve as enough of a distraction to keep her mind off from worrying about Peter and how he was going to take the news that she wasn't just carrying any man's baby; she was carrying his baby. How was she supposed to drop a bomb like that on him? He'd never asked for this and now she felt like she was trapping him in one blow. Worry and fear ate at her until she felt a calming presence wrap around her mind.

_Relax, sweetheart. What's wrong? Why are you so scared?_

Olivia should have expected that he'd make contact like this once she went off grid. Forcing down those dangerously strong emotions she silently scolded him for reading her.

_Can you blame me? I was so worried when those agents dropped by to get me._

Olivia nodded her understanding to no one and let the relief that he was okay flood into her.

_I'll see you tonight, Livia. But keep safe until then._

Tonight felt like an eternity away and yet with the news she had she wouldn't mind an extension.

When Olivia arrived at the house in Oak Park, IL just outside of Chicago she was exhausted. It was already dinner there though and she knew she needed something to eat before any sleep could happen and she wanted to wait up for Peter. So grabbing an apple off the table she took to exploring their new home. She walked the downstairs and discovered it had a living room with a fire place, an eat in kitchen, and a half bath. By then she'd finished the apple and tossed core into the trash bin and headed up the stairs to explore the upstairs. Once at the top she went to the left and found an office and then to the right was a master bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. Everything had a very worn in and cozy feel to it and she could honestly say she didn't think she'd mind staying holed up here with Peter, but that might have had more to do with the man and less with the house.

She was just picking her way through the pantry when she heard a key in the lock and the front door open.

"Livia?"

Olivia raced from the pantry and into the living room where the entrance was and leapt into his arms without any notice.

"Peter…" she murmured into his chest as she clung to him, taking in his warmth and scent.

"Livia, are you okay?" Peter said, his voice rough with emotion as he pulled back just far enough to look down at her.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked.

Peter nodded. "I'm good now." He gave her a large smile and chaste kiss on the forehead. "What happened though? To make Broyles throw us into a safe house?"

"We found out a couple of the reasons they kidnapped us," Olivia said and pulled back from him.

"Why?" Peter asked, his eyes searching hers for the answers he wanted.

"It has everything to do with this baby," Olivia said. It was the partial truth, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him all of it.

Peter's eyebrows knit in concern as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Well you're both safe now," Peter murmured, planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah," Olivia said, her voice cracking with emotion. Already the knowledge was weighing heavy on her, especially since he'd been so understanding and helpful throughout the last four months.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Peter asked, pulling back from her. Olivia shook her head no. "Well then I'll whip us up something to eat so we can get some rest."

OPOPOPOPOPOP

A week had passed in which they found their routine together and Olivia could honestly say she'd never been happier than she was with Peter, but it made her secret even harder to bear.

"Have you thought about a name for her?" Peter asked, breaking her from her reverie. "I'm not sure you can put it off much longer. You've only got a few weeks at best."

Olivia scrunched her nose and gave him a look of confusion. "I honestly hadn't thought about it," Olivia answered, even though she had just a little.

"How about Marta? Marta Dunham…" Peter looked thoughtful as Olivia fake-gagged and Peter laughed. "Well, you do better then."

"How about Lucy Bishop," Olivia said, as it was the name that had been in the back of her mind since she found out he was the father.

"Lucy Bi – " Peter's eyes grew large and he stared at her. "What?"

"Peter – I – this baby should have her father's last name," Olivia said softly, letting the emotions shine in her eyes.

"But…" Peter seemed to have gone into shock as he couldn't find the words to say.

"The suspect we caught, he told me – you're the biological father of this baby," Olivia said and gave him a look of concern when he still hadn't said anything. "Peter?"

"You're sure?" Peter asked, his voice hushed.

Olivia nodded. "He said that they wanted to know if someone from the other universe could procreate with someone from this universe." When he hadn't shown any sort of reaction, panic began to filter in. "Peter – I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask for this and if you don't want to be a part of her life or – "

"Olivia!" Peter exclaimed and cut her short. "Of course I do!"

Peter rose to his feet and took a seat beside her on the couch.

"I wanted to before this bit of news," Peter said and brought a hand up to cradle her cheek. "Livia, I love you."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head to get rid of them. "Damn pregnancy hormones!"

Peter froze and was about to pull away when she placed her hand over his and kept it in place.

"I love you too," Olivia said, her voice low and honest.

Peter couldn't think of any words to say to express how happy those three words had made him, so he pulled her close for a kiss that made Olivia's heart swell before fluttering. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt and gripped the fabric to pull him closer and she lifted the leg furthest from him up and around so that she sat straddling his lap and deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth when her center ground down in his lap, making her smirk into his lips.

Before they could get too carried away, Peter pulled back and rested his hands on her stomach; splaying them out so he could feel the fluttering of the baby inside of her.

"_Our_ baby…" Peter whispered in awe and looked up into her eyes, batting back tears. He placed a sweat kiss on her rounded stomach and smiled. "Daddy's here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia bit her lip to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and drew his attention back up to her.

"Make love to me, Peter," Olivia whispered huskily, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Yes, mam," Peter captured her lips again before helping her to her feet and leading her up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they both grew shy at what was about to happen. It has been a long time coming and now that it was out in the open the sexual tension only grew. Peter stepped closer so that their bodies were only inches apart as he gently cradled her face in his hand, staring into her eyes as if searching for all the answers in the universe. She leaned into his touch and let her eyes flutter shut so that she could savor each sensation.

"Peter…" She sighed, her heart leaping in her chest.

Peter's tongue darted past his lips as he stared at her pouting lips that just begged to be kissed. Hesitating only for a second, he leaned down and let his lips whisper across hers, a touch so gentle and sweet that Olivia wasn't even sure it had happened until she felt his breath hot on her lips. Leaning closer she initiated the next kiss and deepened it quickly, darting her tongue out to taste his lips earning her a soft moan as his tongue tasted hers. Olivia wound her arms up and around Peter's neck to pull him as close as she could with her stomach between them. His hands caressed down her sides until he got to her hips where he gently squeezed and guided her to the bed, never taking his lips from hers. When the backs of his knees touched the edge of the bed he stopped them and lightly tugged up on her shirt. Parting for only a moment, Olivia lifted her arms up as he hoisted the shirt up and over her head to be tossed on the floor.

Peter's eyes darkened as he took in all the new skin exposed to him. Olivia gnawed on her lower lip, nervous that her enlargened state wouldn't meet his approval. She wished that his first time seeing her naked would've been when she wasn't pregnant. Peter glanced up at her face and is if reading her mind he smiled.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart," Peter murmured before kissing her lips softly.

Olivia chuckled softly and shook her head; blonde hair flaring around her shoulders. "What have I done to deserve you?" She whispered against his lips.

"Obviously something horrible, but I'm not complaining," Peter smiled, making Olivia laugh again, a sound he wanted to hear forever.

Olivia grew tired of waiting and reached her hands up to his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt, touching each new inch of skin she revealed. When she was finished she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and let it flutter to the ground before pushing him back onto the bed making him let out a startled yelp. Olivia chuckled before climbing onto the bed to hover over him. She quickly worked to free him of his pants while he unhooked her bra. When her breasts fell free from their confines Peter was quick to touch and caress her, mindful of how sensitive they were. Olivia whimpered and her breathing came in sharp quick bursts as heat coiled at her center from his ministrations. In the blink of an eye he had her flipped over onto her back and he was kissing down her front while she squirmed from beneath him.

Peter worked at the waist band of her pants and tugged down until she was only in her patent black panties. Even pregnant she was irresistible in his eyes and he let it reflect in his heated gaze.

"Those dreams – it was always you, Peter," Olivia said honestly, love shining in her eyes.

Lust warred with love inside of him. She'd wanted him even then.

"I hope I can live up to your dreams then," Peter kissed her long and deep.

"I'm not worried," Olivia grinned into the kiss.

They each stripped of the other's last remained article of clothing. Peter took a minute to really look at her now that she lay before him completely naked with nothing to hide.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this – how long I've wanted you," Peter murmured, his voice low and hot.

"Show me," she purred, pulling his face back to hers to kiss him.

Olivia turned them so Peter lay on his back and she straddled his hips so that his erection pressed into her slick center without actually going in. Peter's head fell back into the pillow as he moaned his approval.

"Livia…" he groaned, his hips jerking up into hers.

Olivia smiled brightly before guiding him so he was poised at her entrance and when they made eye contact she slowly lowered herself down onto him. They both moaned and Olivia set an easy and slow pace that left them both breathing hard and moaning. Peter gripped her hips, helping lift and drive her back down. Olivia circled her hips around making Peter growl and grip her hips harder.

"Fuck,,, Liv, if you do that again I'm not sure I'll last," Peter gasped as his eyes slammed shut in pleasure.

Olivia bit down on her lip so as not to smile too much, but she too was drawing close so she increased the pace. Picking up on her desperation, Peter moved his fingers to her center and rubbed at the bundle of nerves at her peak.

"Peter!" She cried his name out as she came hard around him, her insides tightening until she drew his orgasm from him as well.

"Livia," Peter groaned her name as he emptied himself into her.

They both remained where they were, catching their breath and smiling at the other.

"God I love you," Peter half laughed and breathed.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, blonde hair creating a sort of halo off the light. "Love you too."

She lifted herself up and moved to his side to lay down and he pulled her close so that his face was pressed into the top of her head. Inhaling the scent of her and sex he felt himself already beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Please don't leave me," Olivia whispered as she tightened her hold on him, also half asleep.

"Never, sweetheart. Never." Peter murmured into her hair. "You're both stuck with me."

**A/N: Epically long chapter so hopefully that earns me a couple reviews : ) Hope you all enjoyed and the smut scene and that it was worth the wait! Next chapter Walter and Astrid will finally get the news.**


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia woke with her back pressed into hot flesh and it took a moment to remember who was curled up behind her with an arm tossed half hazardly around her middle to keep her close. Peter. A large stupid grin spread across her face as she snuggled back further into his arms and let out a contented sigh. She was about to drift off again when she felt the bed shift behind her and soft lips press into her bare shoulder.

"Hmmmm," she moaned softly. "I don't ever want out of this bed. Can we just stay?"

Peter gave a throaty chuckle before rubbing steady circles on her abdomen. "I'm sure our daughter will get hungry sooner or later."

"What a spoil-sport," Olivia pouted just as her stomach growled.

"Tell you what, you stay in bed and I'll bring you breakfast," Peter said, already sitting up.

"But it's not the same without you in the bed too," Olivia gave him a puppy dog face that almost made him cave.

"You are way too good at that look, but I promised to take care of you, and that means food," Peter laughed as she crossed her arms. "I'll be back and then maybe we can spend the day in bed."

"You'd better," Olivia gave him a wicked grin that almost made him rethink breakfast.

When he came back with a large breakfast tray in hand that was filled with eggs, toast, sausage links, and a tall glass of orange juice Olivia perked up immediately; glad he'd thought of food since it smelled so good. He'd barely set it down before she was nibbling on a sausage link and toast.

"Mmmm, Peter, you're amazing," Olivia mumbled with a full mouth making him chuckle.

Peter managed to reserve some of the breakfast for himself and they ate in silence just enjoying each others' presence before Peter finally spoke up.

"I was thinking maybe we could make a video for Walter and Astrid telling them the news and so they'd see that we were alright and not worry so much – what do you think?" Peter said it in a rush and Olivia had to smile at his nerves. "I know it would make Walter so happy to know that he's going to be a grandpa."

"Yeah it would," Olivia gave him an indulgent smile. "I think it's a great idea."

Peter gave her a quick kiss on the lips before making a dash out the door.

"What? Now?" Olivia squeaked. "I'm not even dressed!"

Olivia quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a ribbed singlet that hugged her bulging stomach that now blocked the view of her feet. Taking a moment to frown at where she was used to seeing her feet, she never noticed Peter come back in.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, coming to a halt just in front of her.

"I'm trying to remember what my feet look like," Olivia grumbled, trying to lean forward to see her feet.

"They look fine, Livia," Peter smirked at her, trying not to sound like he was mocking her.

She gave him a very doubtful look before nodding. "I'll have to take your word for the next couple weeks I guess."

"I'll just set the camera over here on the dresser… and there we go!" Peter pressed the ten second warning and returned to sit next to Olivia.

"What do we say?" Olivia asked in almost panicked voice.

"Just go with the flow sweetheart," Peter smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

OPOPOPOPOP

"Walter! Guess what?" Astrid said, beaming from her lab station.

"You bought more strawberry ice cream?" Walter asked in excitement, bouncing to her side.

"No," Astrid scrunched her nose. "Peter and Olivia sent us a video file."

"Oooo! A video! Then what are we waiting for?" Walter asked. "Wait – popcorn!"

"Walter?" Astrid whined before caving and fetching a bag of microwavable popcorn. "Now can we watch the video?"

Walter nodded through a mouthful of popcorn. Sighing in relief, Astrid clicked the play button and waited. All they saw was dark blue for a second until the form of Peter backing away from the camera came into the screen and then he took a seat next to a slightly larger Olivia.

"What do we say?" Olivia nearly squeaked, making Walter and Astrid chuckle a little. Peter had obviously surprised her with this video.

"Just go with the flow, sweetheart," Peter gave her to most adorable lopsided smile before kissing her on the cheek. Before Astrid could stop it, a high squeal of happiness escaped her and she nearly fist pumped the air in her excitement. They had to be together by now!

"I think it's started," Olivia said nervously shifting in her seat.

"Right – hey Walter, Astrid," Peter waved at the camera and Olivia just rolled her eyes. "We just wanted to give you visual affirmation that we are indeed alive and well and that Olivia and the baby are doing very well."

Olivia's nose scrunched up as she gave Peter a weird look. "Says you," she grumbled, making Astrid snort.

"Okay, okay – someone is cranky about not being able to see her feet anymore, but other than that we're good," Peter laughed when Olivia slugged him in the shoulder. "Anything to say?" He gave her a look that said she should say something.

"Uh, I – _we_ hope you're both doing well and that Gene isn't any funky colors when we do get back," Olivia rambled with a wry grin. When it didn't look like she was going to continue Peter spoke up again.

"Anyways, ideally we would've told you the good news in person, but a video will have to do for now…" Peter turned to Olivia and they shared a smile. "We're finally together."

Astrid really did bounce in her seat and Walter jumped into the air with a shout of joy, both of them almost missing Olivia's reaction.

"_Finally_?" She sputtered and Peter laughed.

"Yes, Livia, I've loved you for a very long time now," Peter gave her a very doting look that made Astrid swoon for her mentor. Olivia it seemed was definitely not immune to the Bishop powers of persuasion because she swooned a little too and gave him a sweet peck on the lips with a shy smile.

"Errr, also, well…" Olivia blushed a little. "You should be the one to tell Walter."

"Tell me what?" Walter asked the screen in exasperation. "What?"

"The baby is mine," Peter said with a wide smile while he softly rubbed circles on Olivia's stomach. "Which means, you're going to be a grandpa, Walter."

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!" Walter hollered in excitement and started dancing around the lab in his excitement. Astrid was nearly bowled over in his excitement and she clung to her seat and desk so he wouldn't accidently knock her over.

"Walter! Walter they're still talking and I can't hear them!" Astrid whined, trying to shush the man who finally settled down enough to continue watching.

"It's unlikely that we'll be able to go back to Boston before the baby is born, so we'll talk to Broyles about you guys coming out here when the time comes," Olivia said. "It just wouldn't be the same without you both."

Peter nodded his agreement, but he seemed to only have eyes for Olivia at the moment.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're both busy so we'll leave you alone for now. We miss you both a lot and Broyles will be in touch with you," Peter said and approached the camera to shut it off, then the screen went black.

"Astro can you believe it? I'm going to be a grandfather!" Walter beamed at Astrid and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, I know, I was there when he told you." Astrid chuckled.

"This calls for cake!" Walter exclaimed with a finger pointed in the air. "To the station wagon, my dear girl!"

**A/N: I'm keeping this short because I'm sure you peeps would rather I was writing more on this fic… So thanks for the all the love and reviews! *Hands out life-size Peter cutouts* Oh stop whining, it's all I've got!**


	17. Chapter 17

What on earth are you doing?" Peter asked as he watched his girlfriend hold a rather awkward looking pose.

"Preggers Yoga," she said a little breathlessly. "The doctor recommended I limit running in the last month and choose something with a little less jostling and impact. So, it came down to yoga."

"Mmmm, well I won't complain if I get this nice view," Peter gave her a wicked grin as his eyes remained glued to her backside.

"Peter!" Olivia whined and laughed, trying to hold her pose and not fall.

"Well maybe if you weren't so gorgeous we wouldn't have this problem," Peter smiled.

"So it's my fault you're a perv?" Olivia asked with a chuckle as she slowly changed to the next pose that didn't involve her ass being in the air.

"Awwwwww, wait – " Peter shifted his position and then got a good view of her chest. "Never mind, we're good now."

"Peter Mathew Bishop!" Olivia said in mock outrage.

Peter laughed again before kneeling down in front of her and giving her a slow and passionate kiss then pulling back a little.

"Are you maybe interested in a different kind of exercise?" Peter asked, his eyes reflecting the lust rushing through him.

Olivia scrambled to her feet and took his hand before dragging him up the stairs to their bedroom.

OPOPOPOPOP

"I just don't feel right about leaving you," Peter frowned for the hundredth time.

"Well someone has to pick them up and you won't let me out of the house," Olivia sighed.

"Why couldn't one of the agents do it again?" Peter asked.

"Because there weren't enough to spare and if we want Walter and Astrid to be here for the birth, they'll have to get here from Milwaukee somehow." Olivia said, trying to stay calm.

"I just have a bad feeling about this is all," Peter sighed and held her close to him. "The baby is due in just a few days."

"I know, but I'll have ten agents at my beck and call while you're away and I have you on speed dial," Olivia gave him a smile to reassure him and gave him a soft and chaste kiss on the lips. "Now go get them and come back to me safely."

Pouting, Peter kissed her forehead and headed out the front door under the cover of dark with one last long glance at her.

He'd only been gone half an hour before Olivia took to pacing their living room. She was both exhausted and anxious and sitting still just wasn't an option for the time being. The last few days for her had been restless. Sleep was constantly evading her because she couldn't get comfortable and it felt like her brain was trying to remind her of something, but she wasn't sure exactly what. She was just making her 30th round in the living room when she felt hot liquid rush down her leg to pool on the floor beneath her. Shock quickly followed by a building panic consumed her. Reaching for her cell phone she pressed the number three that dialed Peter's new number.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just… where are you now?" Olivia asked, trying not to let her fear reflect in her voice. She didn't need him to get into a car accident because she freaked him out.

"I've just picked up Walter and Astrid," Peter said, letting out a long breath.

"Good, because my water just broke," Olivia tried to keep her voice light and cheerful, but then a sharp pain in her stomach made her double over and lose her breath for a few seconds.

"What?" Peter almost screeched into the phone and she heard Astrid and Walter yell in the background as they no doubt barely escaped some accident.

"Shit, that hurts!" Olivia gasped into the phone, as if she really hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did.

"You've got to get the agents to drive you to the hospital," Peter said, trying to stay calm.

"I think I can wait until you get here," Olivia said trying to remain brave.

"Livia…" Peter said her name in that tone that said she was being ridiculous. "Please – for me. I'd feel better if you were at the hospital just in case."

"But I don't want to have her without you," Olivia said softly, her voice shaking a little.

"You won't, I'm speeding back and I'll be there as fast as I can," Peter said calmly. "Call me back when you're on the road to the hospital, okay?"

"O – ooooooooooo, this kid must really hate me!" Olivia groaned as she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry I'm not there," Peter said as if it literally pained him not to be there and Olivia suspected it might. If their roles were reversed she'd be hurting for him too.

"I'll call you back in ten minutes," Olivia said once the pain had passed. "And Peter?"

"Yeah?" He asked, voice tight with emotion.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Peter said with a cracked voice.

Olivia hung up the phone and signaled for an agent.

"Yes, agent Dunham?" The female agent asked.

"It seems I've gone into labor. I'll need a ride to the hospital," Olivia said, voice tight in pain.

The next ten minutes was a blur of motion as another agent ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag that she and Peter had packed for this scenario. One of the male agents she'd dubbed Ned, wrapped an arm around her back to help support her as she waddled out to the car. Once settled into the car, Olivia dialed Peter's number again as they pulled away from the curb.

"Hey, we're just leaving the house now," Olivia said just as another contraction hit making her groan.

"Good, good, I'm sorry Livia, just hang in there okay?" Peter said through the phone.

"Yeah, I will. Do you think you could put Astrid on? I don't want you on your phone and speeding," Olivia said, more worried for him at the moment.

"Yeah – here she is."

There was some muffled talking and then she heard Astrid bring the phone to her ear.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Astrid asked.

"Been better I guess," Olivia gave a dry chuckle. "So I really just need you to talk about anything to keep my mind of this, think you can help?"

"Yes mam," Astrid said cheerfully. "You won't believe who I caught making out in a stairwell at the lab!"

Olivia snorted and laughed. "Who?"

"Broyles and Nina!" Astrid gushed.

"Ew!" Olivia cringed. "I mean good for them, but still ew."

"That's exactly what I said!" Astrid laughed.

Olivia was about to comment when she noticed the agent that was driving pull out a gun and fire at the agent in the passenger seat. Stunned into silence she stared dumbly at the agent who pulled over and then turned the gun on her.

"Oh God…" Olivia's voice wavered. She did not want to go down like this. Her baby deserved a chance. "Please don't shoot me."

"Olivia? What's going on?" Astrid asked, concern leaking into her voice.

"Double agent is holding me at gun point…" Olivia said softly.

"Shut up!" The agent yelled making Olivia flinch. "Hang up the phone agent Dunham and I won't have to hurt you."

"Tell – tell Peter I love him and I'm sorry," Olivia murmured before quickly hanging up the phone. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Look, I never wanted to do this, but they were going to hurt the ones I love if I didn't do as they said. All I'm supposed to do is take you to a facility and other people will take it from there," the agent explained, looking like he really did regret what he was doing.

Olivia's lower lip quivered in fear for her unborn child. She didn't care if she survived if she could just guarantee that her baby make it. "But, my baby…"

The man visibly flinched when faced with a mother-to-be bargaining for her child. "I'm sorry, I really am."

**A/N: So maybe another five chapters after this? This has by far been the longest multi-chapter fic I've written. I should get creds for that right? Anyways! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews : ) Hope you're all still hanging in there!**


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell happened?" Peter growled at Astrid. Fear and anger clouded all his judgment.

"One of the agents is working for the people who took you both and now he's got her," Astrid said quickly. She wasn't offended at his tone and in fact, completely understood his fear.

"Fuck!" Peter slammed his fist into the steering wheel. "Call Broyles and update him."

Astrid did as she was told without asking any questions as Peter sped up even more.

"Is Olivia going to be alright?" Walter asked in a sad and worried voice from the backseat.

"I hope so, Walter. I hope so." Peter said softly.

OPOPOPOPOPOP

Olivia didn't have much of a say when they tugged her out of the vehicle and practically dragged her inside of a warehouse and then into a smaller and sterile room that was filled to the brim with medical tools and a bed she assumed was for her. There were only three other people in the room; a male and female nurse and a doctor that she recalled seeing before even though his face was covered. The agent that had brought her helped strap her down to the bed while the others worked to set her up for delivery. Olivia wanted to struggle and if she wasn't pregnant and on the verge of delivering she would've but it wasn't just her life anymore. Once strapped down they cut the clothes she was wearing off her and garbed her in a medical gown and set her feet in the stirrups. All Olivia could think about was how she couldn't have her baby now. She needed to stall so that Peter could get here and save them. Forcing her breathing to slow she focused on slowing the baby's progress as safely as she could. She felt Peter brush up against her mind mentally. The worry and fear he was feeling almost overwhelmed her.

"She's six centimeters dilated," the doctor said, stripping off the gloves and moving back. "We'll have to wait."

Relief flooded her and her body sagged with it.

_We're on our way. Broyles was able to find your location using the other agent's GPS. Just hold on._

Peter's voice was soft and comforting in her mind and she ached for him to be here with her. Not once did she think she'd be alone when she had this baby. She'd thought that Rachel or Peter would've been there for her and to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

_Relax, sweetheart, tensing and worrying will only make it harder on you and the baby. Just relax._

Several colorful explicatives flew through her mind as pain ripped through her body at another contraction. Olivia bit down on her lip and whimpered; unwilling to scream or call out.

_I'm sorry, Livia, I wish I could take this pain away for you._

Tears slipped down her cheeks as Olivia tried to force her body to relax. Focusing on even breathing and more pleasant thoughts, she waited for the backup. They had to get here in time.

"That was quick! She's ten centimeters now and we can begin," the doctor said, motioning for a nurse to come closer so they could start.

"No!" Olivia groaned. "I'll hold it in – I swear I will!"

Even to her own ears she sounded like a petulant child, but she was scared and she needed Peter here with her.

"Unless you want your baby to die, you'll have to give birth soon." The doctor explained.

Another contraction hit and Olivia half screamed her pain before she could clench her teeth. The urge to push was all consuming and after a few seconds she came to the conclusion that she had to push and did so.

"Alright, the baby is now in line for delivery. When the next contraction hits you'll need to push," the doctor said as the nurses bustled around them. One was monitoring the baby using an ultrasound machine and the other was monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure.

Panic flooded her system and this time there was no reassurance from Peter. She hoped and prayed the next contraction would take it's time, but it was only a couple minutes before the next rush of pain consumed her.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Olivia growled and pushed.

"Good girl," the doctor assured her.

"Please, I don't want to have this baby here. I want her father here with me," Olivia pleaded once the pain had subsided.

"I'm sorry, dear, really I am," he said, giving her a sorrowful look.

"What's going to happen to us when she's born?" Olivia panted as the pain built up again and pushed, letting out a pain filled whimper when the pain faded again.

"You never wanted this child, so we'll take it with us. It'll be the first of many," the doctor said.

"NO!" Olivia screamed as another contraction hit.

"You're beginning to crown," the doctor said with excitement.

"Please no!" Olivia cried. "I want this baby – please don't take her from me!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice," the doctor said.

"FBI! FREEZE!"A male voice shouted and then she heard the clicking of many guns and the nurses stumbling back. "Back away from her!"

The doctor finally backed away, cursing under his breath.

"Peter?" Olivia cried out.

"I'm here!" Peter called out, rushing to her side. "I'm here, baby."

Peter kissed her forehead and pushed the sweat cover strands of hair back off her face. Pain consumed her again and she cried out while Peter rushed to where the doctor was standing before.

"Shit!" Peter said in awe as he realized the baby was coming now.

Astrid and Walter appeared by her side, each taking a hand.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! It hurts!" Walter cried out as Olivia squeezed his hand.

Astrid just grimaced and stayed silent.

"One more big push and I think we can get past the head and shoulders, Livia," Peter said to her.

Olivia nodded through tears and really pushed on the next contraction.

"Almost there, almost there!" Peter said. "Good job, Livia. One more push and you're done I promise."

Working past a sob, Olivia saved up her strength for the next and last push.

"Oh God!" Olivia moaned and pushed with the next contraction.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhh!" Walter cried out in pain as his hand was virtually crushed.

A shrill cry filled the room and Olivia sobbed in relief when her job was finished.

"She's beautiful Liv, perfect," Peter murmured in awe as he cleaned the baby up. "Walter, could you cut the cord?"

Walter nodded with teary eyes, picking up a pair of medical scissors from the table beside them and cut the cord binding the baby to Olivia. Peter quickly worked to get the baby finished up before handing her to Walter.

"Alright Livia, just the afterbirth now," Peter said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his free arm.

Olivia groaned before both her and Peter worked to get the placenta from her and then he cleaned her up, making sure to watch for any more serious damage.

"I know it probably doesn't feel like it, but you're going to be fine, Livia," Peter said, gently patting the outside of her thigh.

"Can I hold her now?" Olivia asked, totally focused on Walter who was already praising his granddaughter's great beauty.

"Of course, dear," Walter murmured, gently setting the baby girl in Olivia's waiting arms.

"Oh she's perfect, Peter." Olivia breathed, her eyes taking in every inch of their newborn child. Touching and caressing each finger and toe down to the slight bridge of her nose. "I don't even care what we name her as long as she has your last name."

Peter moved to her side to watch both Olivia and their new daughter and he felt his heart race. He didn't think he'd ever fall in love again after he'd met Olivia, but this small baby contradicted that just being there. She had green eyes and a good deal of blonde curls on her head. When she cooed softly, it made him melt and tears well in his eyes.

"Evangeline," Peter murmured. "She looks like an angel. Just like her mom."

Olivia looked up to Peter with watery eyes and nodded. "She's got your eyes and nose though – and those curls." Olivia laughed softly. "I've always loved them on you and now I get to love them on her too."

Peter placed a sweet and chaste kiss on her forehead as he caressed their daughter's head, feeling the soft curls still damp with blood and other things.

"Evangeline Lucy Bishop," Peter whispered, leaning over to kiss the top of Evangeline's head. "I love you; I love you both so much."

**A/N: She **_**finally **_**had the kid! Thanks for suffering through this with me : ) Just a few more chapters to go.**


	19. Chapter 19

"No."

"Could you give us a minute to talk?" Peter asked the very peeved looking nurse who nodded tersely and left them alone. "Livia, you need to take the pain meds. Your body needs a break from the pain so it can focus on healing and resting."

"They'll make me groggy and if something happens I won't be able to react quickly enough," Olivia was adamant with her arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving your side and once the doctors are finished giving Evan a look over they'll bring her here to stay with us. You need to trust that I can protect you both," Peter gave her a pleading look that softened Olivia's straight mouth to a soft frown.

"You know I trust you, but if you know me at all you know how hard that request is for me to accept," Olivia said softly, sounding as if she was already giving in and just talking for the formality of it.

"I know, sweetheart," Peter sighed, cradling her face in his hand. "Just for today and tomorrow, then you can deny all sorts of medical advice."

Olivia bit her lower lip before nodding unhappily. Peter poked his head out the door for only a few seconds before he returned and the peeved nurse followed him. Olivia felt fortunate that the pain meds would be given intravenously because the look on the nurse's face said she wanted to jab Olivia hard with the needle. The drug took affect fairly quickly and only ten minutes passed before the room began to darken around the edges. For a moment, Olivia blindly threw her arms out as panic took her, but then she felt Peter catch her hand and kiss her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," Peter whispered to her as she finally allowed the darkness to swallow her.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Olivia woke to the sounds of Peter talking in a slightly childish voice and when she rolled her head to face him, her heart almost melted on the spot. Peter was cradling Evan who was wrapped in a soft pink blanket with a green colored beanie with cows on it. He appeared to be telling her all about their home and the lab and Evan was enraptured by his every word. They were about to move onto a new topic when Peter glanced up and saw she was awake.

"Hey there," Peter said softly, giving her a happy grin.

"Hi," Olivia responded, her voice a little rough from sleep.

"I think someone is pretty hungry if you're feeling up for it," Peter said, nodding his head down to Evan.

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

"Great," Peter said, standing up and then carefully setting the baby into her arms. "Let's just call the nurse so she can help this first time around."

"Sounds like a good idea," Olivia said, cradling her baby to her, unable to take her eyes from the dark green orbs that stared back at her. "Hi there baby girl."

The baby cooed back and Olivia giggled happily. Their baby was perfection in every sense of the word and she'd never hear a word otherwise.

"I hear someone is ready to give nursing a try," a robust woman entered the room all smiles and sunshine and Olivia was grateful the other nurse wasn't still around.

"Yeah, I think so," Olivia responded.

"Alright, I'll take this gorgeous girl from you so you can undo the buttons on your smock and we'll give it a go," the nurse said, gently lifting Evan from Olivia's arms so she could follow the instructions. Bashfully, Olivia undid the buttons and before she lost her nerve, exposed her left breast to the room and its three other occupants. "K, here she is. Now, just get the baby comfortable and let her mouth brush up against the nipple… and there she goes."

Evan hungrily sucked at her mother and both Peter and Olivia stared at her in awe.

"It feels so weird…" Olivia wrinkled her nose as she stared down at her baby.

"When she fills up we'll let daddy, here, burp her," the nurse said, watching both baby and mother carefully. "Sometimes she'll fall asleep as she's eating and you'll just raise her up to be burped and then let her sleep. She seems to be pretty wide awake at the minute though."

Olivia nodded as she continued to gaze into the wide green eyes that matched her own so well. "I think she has your nose, Peter," Olivia smiled.

"God help her," Peter chuckled. "I was hoping she would be all you. Of course then I have to worry about beating the boys away as she gets older so maybe it would be best if she looked more like me."

Olivia chuckled, accidently loosening her nipple from the baby's mouth. Evan didn't take too kindly to her interruption and latched on with vengeance. "My, she is a hungry girl."

Ten minutes later and Evan finally slowed to a stop, looking sleepy but very happy.

"Alright daddy, your turn," the nurse said, nudging Peter closer to Olivia.

Peter carefully lifted her after throwing a burp cloth over his shoulder and let the nurse walk him through a burping instructional. Evan only spit up once onto the cloth and Olivia tried not to laugh at the grossed out look on Peter's face. Finally the baby was already in and out of sleep as Peter rocked her.

"You two did a very good job," the nurse said honestly. "I believe there were quite a few people out there who are interested in seeing you if you're ready."

Peter looked at Olivia, letting her make the call and she nodded. The nurse smiled and left them alone only for Walter, Astrid, Rachel, and Ella to pile in the room after.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as they each took their turns with Olivia and Evan, all trying to keep the noises down so the baby could sleep.

"She's absolutely stunning, Olivia," Walter gushed, his eyes tearing up again. "I'm sorry I just can't seem to get over that, but she's so beautiful, just like her mother."

"Thank you, Walter," Olivia blushed.

"She's so small, aunt Liv!" Ella said in awe as she stared wide eyed at the baby.

"You were once that small too," Rachel smiled down at Ella. "How big is she?"

"7lbs 6oz and 21 inches long," Peter answered.

"She's going to be tall like her daddy," Olivia added with a wide smile.

"It's so cute to watch you two do the mushy talk!" Rachel almost squealed, bouncing in her excitement.

Olivia and Peter rolled their eyes but smiled.

"So Peter is the real dad then?" Rachel asked carefully, not wanting to upset her sister.

"Yes," Olivia said easily, her eyes stuck on the sight of Ella cradling Evan. The older girl was talking to the baby and telling her stories from school and Evan seemed to sleep through it pretty well.

"But how?" Rachel trailed off, unsure of how much details to ask about.

"We were both kidnapped by a group of scientist that needed Olivia to be pregnant for their task and so they took some of my… stuff, and now we have Evangeline," Peter explained quietly and quickly.

Rachel nodded, understanding and yet not, but she didn't want to question them too much when this was meant to be a happy day for the couple. Eventually Rachel and Ella filed out to go home, waving sad goodbyes to the remaining group. Ella was especially put out that she wouldn't get to hang out with her new cousin until the next day. Once they were gone, Astrid cleared her throat.

"Broyles has given me a message," Astrid said with a small grin. "He sends his congratulations and demands you take it easy for the next few months – or as well as you can with a newborn. He also has a safe house set aside – "

"No!" Both Peter and Olivia said at once, sharing a nervous glance.

"We've been in hiding for long enough," Peter continued.

"And I just want to go home to raise our baby," Olivia finished. "I'm tired of running and hiding."

"He said you'd say that," Astrid grinned. "To that he said if you are as stubborn as you usually are, then he'll put a set of guards on your place until they can find out who's behind this."

Peter and Olivia nodded that this would be acceptable and they all started talking about plans to go back to Boston.

"Do you think we could live with you and Walter?" Olivia asked after they started to quiet down.

"Of course you can, in fact I was trying to think of way to coerce you into staying with us without having to kidnap you," Peter beamed happily.

"Glad I could make your life that much easier," Olivia laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Evan started to fuss and whimper.

"Probably needs a change of diaper by now," Peter commented, his face screwing up in disgusted anticipation. "I'm really looking forward to when you get to help with this part."

Olivia chuckled at him and watched him prepare for the task at hand. For a second she couldn't take her eyes away from father and daughter. He clearly adored the baby before him despite the faces of disgust crossing his features. Olivia couldn't put into words just how lucky she felt and her eyes welled with tears for a few seconds until Astrid broke the silence.

"I'll go tell Broyles he news," Astrid said looking slightly grim. "To be honest I'm happy you won't go into hiding because then I wouldn't get to spend time with that gorgeous baby."

"Thanks Astrid," Olivia smiled warmly at the junior agent.

"So how about we break you out of here or something?" Astrid asked with a grin.

A/N: Longest update EVER! I'm sorry this took so long, but I've got ab89us and asha710 to thank for this eventual update. Things are going to be winding down in the next few chapters and I'll do my best to get this next chapter down and posted. Reviews help the writing mojo though :D


End file.
